The Darkness Inside Me
by Typhoon73
Summary: Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles are friends for years and both are in love with each other, but none of them are brave enough to admit their feelings until one evening. Jane is about to make the first step, but is interrupted by a not so welcomed visitor who is asking for her help. Definitely Rizzles! Rated T for now but it might change.
1. Prologue

Detective Jane Rizzoli is sitting with a broad smile at her desk in the Homicide unit and is holding the glare of her best friend and Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Dr. Maura Isles.

She isn't quite sure how, why and when the bantering between the two has started, but she can tell that both of them are enjoying it immensely, like always. She would never admit it in front of the blond doctor, but she has deeper feelings for Maura then just friendship. It isn't like no one knows that she is into women, and most of her give a damn about it. Sure, there is a knucklehead who is pulling her chain because of that, but she early learned to ignore that. The only time she had been worried about her fondness was when she told her old friend and mentor Vince Korsak that she is into women, but he only shrugged it off and ordered the next round of beer, saying that he already knew that or guessed so, and that he doesn't give a shit about it as long as her work doesn't suffer from it. In that night Jane confessed to him that she is madly in love with the ME after she had a little too much. Frost has been sitting with them and chuckled like a little school girl who was talking for the first time about crushes, love and sex. It was shortly before he got transferred to a other Police Department on west coast.

Jane's smile grows even wider when Maura is frustrated rolling her eyes.

Korsak looks over the rim of his glasses and scoffs amused.

Frankie, Jane's younger brother, rolls her eyes and sips his coffee. He has token Frost's place after he got transferred and is doing a fine job, even though he needs assistance every now and then. He also knows that his sister is having it for the ME and wants to lock the two women into one room until they have figured out their feelings for each other. He growls low and smiles at Maura as she looks puzzled at him. "Just … ate something wrong." He stutters and rolls his eyes once more when he turns away.

Maura chuckles amused and nods slowly. "Jane, are you free for tonight?"

The Italian sighs dramatically and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "Depends on what you have in mind. If you want to go to a boring art exhibition, no."

Maura can't help the smile but glares at her friend. "I was thinking about pizza and a movie of your choice."

*Your place or mine," Jane asks and quirks an eyebrow.

"Your place." Maura says and scoffs when Jane gets up to her feet in no time. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Dr. Isles." Jane says and grabs her jacket from the back of her chair. Never had she been so grateful that it had been a slow day.

Korsak turns his computer off and stretch his arms with a good yawn over his head after the two women had left the bullpen.

"What do you think? How long do they keep on doing this?" Frankie asks and takes his very own jacket from the back of his chair.

Korsak looks long at the young man and furls his brows. "What do you mean?"

"How long do they pretend that they don't have feelings for each other?"

The older man is gathering his belongings and takes a deep breath. He never has been that kind of man that wondered about his colleagues' private lives as long as they didn't come to him and asked for some advices, then he tried to be the wise man who everyone think he is. "They figure it out when the time is right for them. I don't give too much thoughts about it, and that's what you shouldn't do either. They take their time."

"Seven years?"

Korsak doesn't say anything about that and lifts an hand to bid Frankie good night.

The younger Rizzoli grins and follows Korsak out of the bullpen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is watching how Maura is throwing her head back and laughs heartily after she had explained the blonde that it is possible that mankind synthesize a virus that can turn humans into brainless zombies. She doesn't know why she had picked Resident Evil for tonight, but silently she loves the doctor's lecture how incorrect that movie is, not to mention scientifically. She is smiling like an idiot and wants to reach out so she can trace her twitching fingers along Maura's cheek and jaw.

Maura sees the strange look of the Italian and her laughter dies to a smile. "What is it, Jane?"

The brunette swallows hard and gathers all of her courage. She knows she is doing it because both of them are a little intoxicated by now and that neither of them is going to broach the subject in the morning. She takes a deep breath and runs a thumb over the dimple on Maura's left cheek. "I like that one since the day I have seen it for the first time." She says and smiles again as soon as Maura doesn't flinch and something in the room has shifted.

"You have to of those, Jane." Maura laughs all of a sudden.

The detective rolls her eyes and poke her own dimples. "Yeah, but I don't stand there and do this all day long." She says with a broad smile to make her point clear and flinch as her friend swats her thigh. Her heart skips a beat when Maura's hand stays on her thigh and none of them breaks the eye contact. She notice how Maura's eyes drops to her lips and she skids a little closer. She can feel that it is now or never to tell her friend how she is feeling about her and takes a deep breath. "Maura -" She begins and frowns as soon as a knock at her apartment door interrupts her. She decides to ignore the intruder and licks her lips. She is sure that it is her mother Angela, who wants to make sure that she is at home and that she is alive.

Jane has been going to the Café when Angela had been taking a break so she wanted to avoid her mother's attempt to set her up with some girl from their prior neighborhood. "I'm going to ignore that." She says and dares to touch the doctor's forearm with her fingertips. A smile plays on her lips as she sees the disapproving look of her friend. "It's only Ma."

The doctor smiles softly at her friend and places her head against the back of the couch. "Jane, you do know that she has a key."

"Doesn't grant her access because of the door chain." Jane mumbles and is doing the same like her friend, looking at her dreamily. She starts to fumble with Maura's fingers and groans when the next knock is to be heard, and after that the next. She knows that her mother already would have used her key or yelled through the door that she knows that her daughter is at home.

She closes her eyes for a second and shakes her head. _Probably just a neighbor_ , she thinks to herself and sighs. "Give me a sec." She says and gets up from the couch.

Maura nods slowly and is doing the same to refill her wine glass. She has felt it too, that something has changed between them before they have been interrupted. Something both of them seem to long for.

She sips her wine and her eyes are glued to her friend, catching every move of Jane.

The Italian looks through the peephole and her body tense up. "You have to be kidding me." She growls and unlocks the apartment door. "What the hell are you doing here?" She growls low and clench her teeth when the intruder pushes their way into the apartment.

Maura chokes on her wine as soon as her eyes are making contact with a new pair of brown ones and she feels like she is in a dream in which Jane Rizzoli, her friend, exist and the five years younger.

The woman in front of her doesn't look exactly like Jane, though. She has lighter hair and eyes, but the appearance of the stranger is almost the same at all.

The strange woman stops dead and looks long at the ME. "Am I interrupting something?"

Jane slams the door shut and balls her hands into fists. "What are you doing here, Joselyn?"

Joselyn smiles and makes her way straight to the fridge. "Hi, I am Jo. Jo Amadeo." She introduce herself and lifts an hand.

Maura is waving perplexed back. "Maura Isles ." She almost whispers.

"Hi, Maura." Jo says as she opens a bottle of beer. "You're Jane's new girlfriend?"

Maura can't hide her blush in that moment. "No. No, we are colleagues."

"Uh-huh."

Jane clench her teeth and cross her arms over her chest. "Joselyn is my cousin who didn't gave a damn about us in time of need." She growls low.

Jo bites back a snaky comment and smirks. "I always loved to be the bad guy in a story." She drops a stack of files on Jane's counter. She doesn't seem to be very pleased about that either. "I am here to ask you for your help."

Jane snarls now and walks to the counter. She is about to flip the top file open and frowns. "Am I going to be arrested?"

Jo smiles without any humor and sips her beer. "Funny, but no. Do I have to beg for your help?"

The older woman looks long at her and then her eyes are finding Maura. Jane sighs heavily and finally opens the file on top. "What are we talking about?"

Maura smiles a sits down on one of the high stools, sipping her wine.

Jo nods slowly and leans with her hip against the counter. "I am not quite sure. I can tell that the person is always operating the same way, but doesn't have a special type."

"I can see that." Jane says and runs an hand through her hair as she goes through the files. "His victims have different genders, different ages, different ethnics. Looks like your murder is choosing his victims randomly."

Jo nods slowly and rounds the counter now, standing closely beside Jane now. "That's what I also thought at the beginning of the investigation, but the victims do have something in common, two things."

"The cause of death." Jane states and looks with furrowed brows at Jo. "A stab wound to the chest."

"And families in Boston. Each of the victims came from here or does have connections to Boston. Everything leads to this city. And the murder starts all over with the killing after a break of six months. It's like he starts a circle all over again. Same MO, same victimology. There is no deviation."

"All over again." Maura says slowly and frowns. "For how long are you investigating those cases now?"

Jo doesn't answer right away and seems like she is considering her answer. "Five years."

Jane's eyes are snapping to Maura's and her head starts to swim. "And it's always four?"

Jo nods slowly. "Always four victims, yes."

"Oh God." Maura whispers.

Jane let the information sink in and licks her lips. "And why are you asking for my help now, Jo?"

The younger woman hesitates for a moment and wiggles her brows. "I followed him across the entire country, and I think that he is in Boston now."

Maura closes her eyes slowly and grabs her friend's hand, holding it tightly.

Jane releases her breath through her mouth and is wishing Jo and her serial killer far, far away.


	2. Chapter 1

**You guys are absolutely amazing! I didn't thought that I would get so much support as I put this story up here. Thank you, thank you, thank you! And thank you for reading, following and favorite this story.**

 **I hope that you are going to like this chapter as well. And like always, you are welcome to tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting on the edge of her desk the next day and chews on the nail of her thumb while she is staring at the glass board and studies the pictures that Jo has given them. She has avoided Maura the whole morning after she, the blonde and Jo had been looking through her cousin's notes and the files. She was wondering why Jo has been waiting for so long until she came to Jane and asked for her help.

Jane knows that it must have been hard for Jo to pocket her pride and do so. She knows it because the two women are very similar. Her eyes are glues to one of the crime scene photo's and she tilts absently her to the side.

Jo is coming into the bullpen and put a paper mug filled with coffee onto Jane's desk and frowns. "You look like you have noticed something."

Jane doesn't look at her and nods slowly, her eyes are still on the photo that shows a white wall and two words written in red. **Help Me**. "Was that written at every single crime scene?"

Jo is sipping her own coffee and nods. "Yes, that's something he is writing at the wall for the last five years. Since I am trying to bring him down."

Jane is looking puzzled at her cousin and furls her brows. "You think that he's longer active than five years?"

"I'm afraid yes."

"And you never had a suspect?"

Jo sighs loudly and hunch her shoulders. "I had a bunch of suspects, but all of them had a very good alibi."

Jane starts to shake her head and takes a deep breath. "Why did you wait five years to come and ask for my help?"

The younger woman chokes on her coffee and frowns. "Help me if I remember wrongly, but the last time we saw each other, we didn't part on best conditions."

Jane looks at her cousin and frowns as well. " **This** has nothing to do with how we parted ways, Jo. This -"

"Oh my -" Frankie says out loud as he enters the bullpen and spots his long lost cousin. "Jo!"

Jane rolls her eyes and can't help her smile that is playing around her lips.

Jo starts to beam and makes her way over to Frankie, hugging him tightly. But then both of them start to punch each others shoulder until she put a headlock on him and chuckles. Somehow, Frankie had always stayed neutral in the fight of her and Jane.

Korsak is following Frankie and looks confused at Jane. "BPD became a kindergarten?"

Jane rolls her eyes with a smile and shrugs.

Jo comes serious and releases the head of Frankie as soon as she spots the sergeant. She clears her throat and shakes Korsak's hand. "Let me introduce myself. Jo Amadeo."

Korsak is eyeing her for a while and furls his brows. "Jo Amadeo. Why does your name sound so familiar?"

"Because she is the daughter my mother never had." Jane almost growls and her walls are up again.

"Jane." Frankie groans annoyed, but Jo is smiling unimpressed.

Korsak's brows are shooting up now but he doesn't say anything about that comment. He knows that Angela had been talking a lot about the girl who was more like the sister of Jane and her siblings until some events took place and parted their ways. He never asked what had happened between the two women, though. He sees the photos on the glass board and thrusts his chin in its direction. "New old case?"

"Sort of." Jane grumbles and takes a sip of her coffee.

"It is a case that I am working on for the last five years." Jo informs the older man and Frankie is freezing as he is about to sit down on his chair.

Korsak's face is turning serious now and he eyes the visitor. "And for which bureau are you working?"

Jane is crossing her arms over her chest and perks her eyebrows slightly because she knows the answer already.

Jo takes a deep breath and licks her lips. "FBI, sir."

Jane snorts humorlessly and drops her chin to her chest.

Korsak's face is unreadable and he nods slowly. "FEDs are asking four our help?"

"It's more a personal matter why I am asking for your help." The younger woman answers and starts to chew on the inside of her cheek.

The older man's eyes are finding Jane's and she can see the question in them and she has the feeling like she's shrinking in the same moment. She is aware of the fact that she has to explain herself later when the two of them are alone and isn't really looking for that.

"Look," Jo breaks the silence and lifts her hands slightly. "I am not here to cause any trouble."

"That's new," the Italian mumbles under her breath and takes a sip of her coffee as her brother glares at her.

Jo also has heard the statement and decides to ignore it for now. "But I am following the murder through the entire country for five years now and I am sure that he is in Boston now, and I am trying to prevent your city from a chain of murders. And I know that you have one of the best investigators in your team." She looks over her shoulder at Jane and frowns a little. "And with that I mean Jane. But if you don't want to help me, I can understand that."

Korsak let the words sink in for a couple of moments before he gets up from his chair without saying a word."

Jane sits down on her own chair and furls her brows now. "Korsak, what are you doing?"

He is standing behind his desk for a moment and nods in the direction of Cavanaugh's office. "I am talking to Cavanaugh before he finds out about our unauthorized investigation and come unglued."

Jane nods slowly and is relieved that he is going to talk to their lieutenant instead of her. "Thanks."

He nods back at her and disappears.

Frankie takes a deep breath and scratches the back of his head. "What about this **Help Me** on the wall? Was it written with blood?"

Jo is looking long at Jane and thank her silently before she turns her head to Frankie. "That's what I thought in the beginning too, but it is common aerosol paint. He probably got it from the victims garages."

"What about the murder weapon," Jane asks now and takes a deep breath. "Did he brought it with him?"

"No, he stabbed each of the victim with the butcher's knife of their own knife blocks."

"What about evidence? In may cases the attacker injures themselves when they are stabbing a person to death."

Jo presses her lips to a thin line together and shakes her head. "We couldn't find any fiber or traces of blood that didn't belong to the victims."

Jane blinks a couple of times and tilts her head to the side. "Five years of investigation and you have nothing?"

"More than nothing." Jo admits and stuff her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "No matter in which direction I am investigating, I always end up with nothing and he is moving on to the next city. That's why I asking you now."

"I am flattered." The Italian replies and gets up from her chair. "I am downstairs and see if Maura found something in the autopsy reports."

Frankie nods slowly and takes a deep breath.

Jo is following Jane with her eyes and looks at Frankie. "She'll never forgive me, will she?"

The younger man shrugs and snorts. "You know how stubborn Jane is. Give her some time, Jo."

She nods slowly and purse her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane enters Maura's office without knocking and closes the door as soon as her friend is looking up from a file. She has an expression like she has been absorbed in a very interesting book and Jane has to smile immediately. "Am I interrupting something?"

The blonde is smiling back at the detective and shakes her head. "No, not at all. I was about to call you in a minute." Her smile falters for a second as soon as Jane quirks an eyebrow and rolls her eyes. "As soon as I would have been done with reading this file."

Jane scoffs and flops down on the small couch in the office. "Found anything interesting?"

"Indeed," the doctor says and walks to the couch as soon as she got up from her chair. "The stab wounds have been placed very precisely into the chest. Neither of them did hurt the heart nor essential veins and arteries."

"The stab wounds weren't lethal?"

"Not necessarily. With the right treatment in time, they would have survived."

"Cause of death?"

"Hemorrhage."

Jane is silent for a moment and sighs frustrated. "How long did it take until the victims died?"

Maura hunch her shoulders and leans back in the couch. "Minutes."

"He watched them suffering until it was over." Jane says matter-of-factly and close her eyes when her friend nods. She runs her hands through her hair with a deep sigh. "And I was hoping for a quiet week, or weeks, but no my cousin has to show up and throw a cade into my face in which she hasn't make any progress in five years." She opens her eyes again as soon as she feels an soft touch on her thigh. She smiles a little and places an hand over Maura's. "I am not complaining."

"Not yet." Maura adds and joins the brunette's chuckle. She gives her friend a moment and licks her lips. "Why are you so mad at Jo? She seems to be a nice woman."

Jane blinks a couple of times and props her elbows up on her knees as soon as Maura removed her hand. She has hoped that she would be spared from this conversation a little longer. "Yeah, that is what everyone is thinking, and she is a good person. But since our childhood, many things had happened."

"Sounds like a long story." Maura states softly and she wants to run a soothingly hand over the back of her friend. She isn't sure if they still would be just friends today when Jo wouldn't have come by the last night, and she knows that both of them have to talk about the change of the whole situation. But she also knows that right now it would be the worst time right now.

The Italian scoffs and nods slowly. "A hell of a long story, Maura." She sighs and clench her teeth, shaking her head. "Maybe I am going to tell you it one day."

"One day." The blonde says and looks up as soon as Jane is getting up from the couch.

Jane is hesitating for a moment and then she smiles weakly. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Maura replies and smiles back at the detective, but it dies as soon as Jane rounds the corner and she gets up to her feet as well. She takes a deep breath and starts to shake her head now. She isn't really eager for being involved in such a case, but she also knows that none of them do have a other choice as soon as Jane took the bait. She licks her lips once more and takes her white lab coat from the coat-tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting in a booth in the Dirty Robber and can't hide the disapproving look as soon as her eyes land on Jo, who is standing with Frankie at the counter and share some stories with Korsak and Maura. Her facial muscles are twitching and she starts to pick on the label of her beer. She growls low when she hears Korsak and Maura laughing out loud and is sure that her cousin is telling them some embarrassing story of their childhood, in which she ends up to be the idiot. She sighs loudly as she sees a movement in the corner of her eye but doesn't risk a glance.

"Don't make such a face, Jane." Maura says with a smile as she is sitting down across from her friend.

Jane doesn't say a word or look at Maura and sips her beer.

Maura's smile is falling and she sighs. "Why don't you come and join Frankie and Korsak, and me?"

"No, thank you." The detective grumbles and still doesn't look at the blonde.

"We're having a good time."

"I am sure you have." Jane replies and her eyes finally find hazel ones. "That's how it starts."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Jane."

"Maura."

Maura isn't impressed by the Italian's glare and is keeping the eye contact. She is aware of the fact that Jane can scare the hell out of someone who doesn't know her, but it never worked at her. She could sit here for hours and stare into dark brown orbs and she would rather enjoy it because at the end Jane would give in and drop her eyes to the table. "I have nothing else to do tonight."

"But I am rather busy to get drunk." Jane almost growls and empties her bottle, ordering the next beer right away.

Maura rolls her eyes and gets the bottle out of the detective's hands as she starts to roll it in between them. "Jane, what happened that made you so mad at Jo? Because from all what I heard, the two of you had been pretty close before something major had happen."

"Uuh, is that what **she** told you?" Jane sneers and lowers her brows. "Then **she** can also tell you what **she** did to piss me off." Her shoulders slump and she sighs heavily. "It's just … I already see it coming that Jo is starting to beguile you for as long as she is here and then she dump you for no reason. But she is going to pretend that she can't be with you because she doesn't want to hurt **my** feelings. But she is saying that because Jo knows that -" She trails off before she is saying way too much for her liking.

Maura raises her brows and waits for her to continue, but she soon realize that she is waiting in vain but in the same time she is understanding what the detective was about to say because Jane isn't able to keep the eye contact. "Is that what happened in the past? She snatched girls from you?"

Jane ducks her head and scowl at the ME. "Really, Maura?"

"What," the doctor asks innocently and smirks. "It's just …" she let her eyes roam over Jane and hunch her shoulders. "hard to imagine that a woman would dump you for Jo. You are a very attractive woman."

The brunette is blushing violently now. Not because a woman paid her that compliment, but because it was Maura who did so. "Thank you … I think."

Maura chuckles and places her hands on Jane's forearms. "Jane, you know that you can tell me the story and that I am judging neither of you."

The Italian rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Alright. It all started at the end of high school. There was Harriet Reynolds, a girl I had a huge crush on a she liked me too, it was obvious. We started to hang out a lot and maybe even made out."

"Hypothetically speaking." Maura states with a grin on her lips.

Jane splutter and nods amused. "Of course. Well, but there also was Jo and she is really good at talking herself into someone's pants. Harriet and I were supposed to meet one evening and her dad let me in, telling that Harriet is waiting for me in her room, and that we have to keep the room door open. I didn't give too much thought about it when I found Harriet's door closed and walked straight into her bedroom, and straight into her and Jo."

Maura is blinking a couple of times and looks at the laughing Jo. "Really?"

"Really." Jane replies and smiles at the waitress who brings her new beer.

Maura wiggles her brows and takes a sip of her wine. Now she can understand the thing a little more. "But a high school crush possibly couldn't cause such a rivalry and distrust."

Jane perks her brows and scoffs as she sips her beer. "No, that breach of confidence was caused by something more serious. But it is a similar story. I just had joined the Academy and Jo was about to go to college. I was in my first very serious relationship with a woman named Amber. The two of them got along pretty well, but I wasn't aware of how well. I had a weekend off and thought that I could go and surprise Amber because she always complained that I had no time for her. It'd be a nice surprise when I show up unannounced, right?" She furrows her brows and Maura nods silently. "Well, Amber bid Jo goodbye to the college at that said night and I walked into them as well. It was very disturbing because I never had seen her body so twisted." She pause and shudders. "However, Jo swore that she didn't know that Amber and I were still a couple and Amber didn't say a word at all."

"Maybe Jo has been right and Amber lied to her, or didn't tell her that the two of you were still a couple." Maura suggests and shrugs.

Jane snorts and her face darkens. "Since our childhood, Jo took everything I liked to have, no exceptions with women."

Maura leans back and flatten her hands on the table, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Neither you or I am in high school, nor college or Academy. I do know who I want and with whom I want to spend my evenings. Jo is not going to take me away from you, Jane. You are my number one, Jane."

Jane smiles as Maura takes her hand in her own and furrows her brows. "At least, let's go on a date before we start to work our wedding vows."

Maura blinks a couple of times before she smiles broadly as her friend is squeezing her hand.

The brunette starts to chuckle and sips her beer.

"So, are you letting Jo stay at the hotel until she leaves again," the ME asks innocently and sips her wine.

Jane shrugs and her eyes make their way back to her cousin. "Boston does have quite a few motels which aren't that bad."

"Jane." Maura says emphatically and raises her brows a little when her friend is looking back at her.

"What?" The Italian almost whines and her shoulders slump. "Now I am supposed to sleep on my couch? I am not sure if I won't shoot Jo if I have to share my apartment with her for the longer term, or if I have to stay at a motel because of her."

The blonde rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Jane, you don't have to sleep on your couch or stay at a motel. You can have the guest room in my house for as long as you want to."

Jane is silent for a moment and seem to consider Maura's offer, furrowing her eyebrows. "I am not sure that I am not shooting Ma when I have to live next door to her."

Maura smirks amused and knows that Jane is rather taking the offer then to spend the nights onto her uncomfortable couch.

Jane is grinning too, but tries to hide it behind her bottle as she lifts it to her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura knows exactly what has woken her in the middle of the night and she isn't hesitating to get out of her bed when she hears the groans and whimpers that are coming from the guest room. She is sure that her best friend is once again haunted in her dreams by Charles Hoyt and she is willed to stop that immediately. She is out of her bedroom in no time and she doesn't bother to knock at the door. She switch on the light and sees how the Italian is tossing and turning in bed and she sees that Jane's forehead is covered with sweat.

Maura stands at the bed with three long steps and starts to shake Jane gently at the shoulders. "Jane, you have to wake up, it is just a dream. You are having a nightmare again." She frowns when a dangerous growl is rumbling from Jane's chest and when her friend's body is tensing up again. "Jane, you have to -" She gasp when brown unfocused eyes are snapping open and when she suddenly is pinned to the mattress underneath Jane. She knows that fighting a semi-sleeping Jane would be the wrong decision right now.

Maura swallows hard as her friend is tightening her hold and somehow she can see in Jane's eyes that she haven't been haunted by Hoyt once again, that Jane has been dreaming about something else, something that wasn't unpleasant or frightening. A chill is running down her spine but she doesn't move the slightest bit. She can see that Jane, slowly but surely, is coming out of her haze and her heart skips a beat when the Italian doesn't loosen her grip and that something predatory is staying in her eyes. She tries to fight the hold and shudders as she hers a low growl. She is aware that Jane is fully awake now and that she doesn't have the intention to let go of the doctor.

Jane is clenching her teeth and her eyes are not softening. "What are you doing in my room?" She growls and stares down at the blonde.

Maura needs a moment before she finds her voice to answer, "I heard you making sounds and thought that you are having another nightmare. I came in to check on you." She whispers.

"And what if I would have been -" Jane starts her question and trails off as she sees the other woman swallowing hard.

Maura tries to hold Jane's intense stare and frowns slightly. That thought have t crossed her mind until now. That Jane could lie in bed and touch herself to get rid of all kind of frustration. "I -" She starts and trails off as well.

Jane's eyes finally soften and she releases Maura's wrists, letting her fingertips trail over the doctor's arms. She has to swallow hard too and keeps eye contact with her friend as she do so, and is glad that the blonde doesn't move because that would make her back away again. She releases a wavering breath and isn't quite sure why her hands have a will of their own right now, or why Maura is putting up with it. She furrows her brows as soon as Maura's eyes threaten to flutter shut, but then something seems to change in the room and Jane nearly jumps to her feet. She runs an hand through her hair and steps away from the bed. "I, uh … I go and get me some water. I …" She turns around and hurries out of the room.

Maura sits up and stares blankly at the open door. She knows that it would be useless to follow the Italian and force her to talk about what just happened, that Jane probably would shut her out and try to avoid her for the next couple of days. One thing she learned early, to give Jane all the time she need and to wait patiently until the detective sorted the things out, and to wait until Jane is ready to talk about what happened.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes briefly before she get up and leave the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Thank you all for your support and your kind words, it really means a lot to me. And thank you for following and for favorite this story. I also hope that you guys will like this update as well, and of course you are as always welcome to tell what you think.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane focuses on her breathing and her heartbeat, and she welcomes the burning feeling in the muscles of her legs. Everything around her seems crushing down on her since her cousin showed up unannounced to ask for her help. Not to mention the erotic dream of last night or that she almost jumped at her best friend in her state of semi-sleep. All she wants to do is to run like her life depends on it and to clear her thoughts. It always helped her when she has been confused or frustrated, or even insecure. Right now, she is everything of those things. Confused, because she has seen something in Maura's eyes last night that is absolutely new to her. Frustrated, because she was so stupid and agreed to help Jo with her case. And insecure, because she is more than sure that her cousin is trying everything to hook up with Maura, the woman she is madly in love with. She growls dangerously and up her tempo. She frowns as suddenly fingers wrap gently around her right wrist and she slows down again, turning her head to look into confused hazel eyes.

"Jane," Maura pants and frowns deeply. "if you want me to keep up, you have to slow down."

The detective looks almost comically at her and blinks a couple of times. She totally has forgotten that she is running with the doctor this morning. _Idiot_ , she thinks and tries to verbalize an apology. _You are such an idiot_.

The blonde chuckles and starts walking. "Let's walk for a couple of minutes so I can catch my breath, yeah?"

Jane sighs loudly and nods slowly.

Maura still smiles and licks her lips. She has been surprised that Jane still was at her place this morning but not so surprised that the Italian avoided to mention the incident of the last night. She knows her friend well enough to give Jane all the time and space she needs, she is sure that Jane will broach the subject as soon as she is ready. And in the meantime, she would act like nothing has happened.

It also surprised her that the detective insisted on their daily morning run together. She asked Jane a couple of times if she is sure and Jane had shrugged and asked why she shouldn't be sure about it. That was a okay answer for the doctor.

"Sorry," Jane mumbles and let her head hang. "I got carried away."

"I noticed that." Maura replies laughingly and bumps her shoulder into the Italian's. "It seemed like you are in your own world."

"I was." Jane admits with a wryly smile. "I forgot that I am running with you this morning. It sure did look like I am running away from you."

"I'm a big girl." The blonde replies with a smile. "I find my way back home."

Jane snorts amused and quirks an eyebrow. "Yes, you do."

"Do you want to talk about what kept your mind occupied?"

"Everything that is in association with Jo. The case, our past -"

Maura purse her lips and nods slowly when the taller woman trails off. _Me_ , she thinks to herself and takes a deep breath. _No one's going to take me away from you, Jane_.

Jane stops dead in her tracks as soon as she spots Frankie standing with their cousin concession stand, laughing heartily about some stupid stories. "Oh, come on," she hisses and heads in their direction.

Maura follows Jane's eyes and then the Italian, frowning deeply. She takes a deep breath and smiles politely at Jo and hugs Frankie.

"Are you following us?" Jane growls low and her face is dark.

Jo looks puzzled at her and then at Frankie. "What? No, Frankie asked me if I want to join him. I had no idea this is your course."

"It's true, Jane." Frankie says and rolls his eyes when he sees that his big sister is about to reply something snappy. "Come on, I think Boston Common is big enough for all of us."

"I pay you a water." Jo says with a small smile.

"I can buy a water myself, thank you." Jane snarls and clench her teeth.

Jo nods slowly and licks her lips, looking at the doctor. "What about you?"

Maura nods with a smile and pinch her friend's side. "A water would be great, thank you."

Jo nods once more and clears her throat as an awkward silence settles between them.

Maura looks at the three Italians and frowns a little. "So, Jo. Why did you become a FBI agent?"

"Actually, I wanted to be a cop like Jane." Jo says and her eyes never leave the older Rizzoli. "We made that decision in quite an early age. Frankie, Tommy, Jane and I always played cops and robbers when I visited them."

"Yeah, unfortunately Tommy and I always had to be the robbers." Frankie grumbles and rubs unintentionally his chin. "You guys always tackled me when I tried to run away. You knocked out my tooth."

"No," Jo sputters and frowns. "No, Jane was the one who always tackled you down. I was the one who **cuffed** you. And your tooth got knocked out as you fell against the tree in your yard."

"You pushed me into it."

"You stumbled over your own feet and nearly knocked yourself put." Jane throws in and tries to keep an straight face, and fails. "I don't know how, but Tommy always got away." She looks warningly at Jo. "Don't say a word."

The other woman smirks and hold up her hands, but then she turns serious and shrugs. "Jane went to the Academy and I wanted to follow her, but my parents wanted me to go to college."

Because you thought you are better then us." Jane growls low and Frankie rolls his eyes.

Jo starts to shake her head. "That is not true, Jane, you had the same chance like me." She says and Jane falls silent, and all of a sudden Frankie finds his feet very interesting. Maura knows exactly what Jo had implied, Jane's chance to go to BCU and that the Italian turned this chance down because she didn't want to impose her father or her family. Maura doesn't doubt that Frank would have done anything to make it possible for Jane to go to BCU without thinking twice. He might be an idiot sometimes, but she is sure that there is nothing in this world that he wouldn't do for his children.

She also knows that Jane doesn't need a academic degree because she is a smart woman even without it, though it would've opened her friend a lot more doors. She places an hand on Jane's back, smiling at Jo. "Jane became a exceptional detective anyway." She says and Jane can't hide her surprised look as she looks down at her friend. The doctor's smile grow even wider and tilts her head to the side like she's silently asking why Jane looks so surprised at her.

"I would never doubt that." Jo admits and shifts her weight from one foot to the other, paying for the three bottles of water. "That's why I came here to ask for Jane's help."

"And what about me," Frankie asks and opens the bottle as they start to walk again.

Jo looks at him and opens her mouth, but not a word is coming out of it.

Jane looks down at Maura and has to smile because her brother looks expectantly at each of them. "You … still have a lot to learn, Frankie."

"You are a good detective too, Frankie." The blonde adds with a laugh as he glares at his sister. She takes a deep breath and looks back at Jo. "Where has your last whereabouts been before you came to Boston?"

Jo takes a sip of her water and frowns. "Seattle. I followed the killer up to Seattle before he traveled to Boston. I … It makes me sick that this sick son of a bitch came into my, **our** hometown to terrorize it. But in the same time I am glad about it."

"You are glad that he continues his killings in Boston," Frankie asks and furls his brows.

Jo rolls her eyes and gives him a shove and sighs loudly. "Of course not, jerk. But I am glad that I get the chance to see my family before -"

Jane slows her steps as her cousin trails off and scrutinize her for a while. "Before what?"

"Before it is too late." Jo finish her sentence and looks at her.

Jane has the feeling like her cousin has punched her right into her stomach and has to swallow hard. "Are you … are you ill?"

Jo shakes her head and furrows her brows. "No. No, I am not. I am sorry that must have sound a little too dramatic. I meant that I don't know when I will be back in Boston if we don't catch him and he move along. If we don't bring him down I am going to follow him, no matter where he'll take me."

"Even if he goes foreign," Maura asks a little surprised and frowns.

"Even then." The other brunette answers with a nod.

"It sounds like you dedicated your life to catch this killer."

"I did."

"Why," Jane asks and stops to walk. "What happened to you that made you so obsessed with him?"

Jo clench her teeth and seems to look for the right words to explain what had happened, but then she shakes her head and swallows hard. "Life happened, Jane, and I don't want to talk about it in public."

Jane stares at her and huffs. "Like always, huh? We are supposed to have a heart to heart talk, but as soon as it comes to you, you prefer to shut your trap. Why the hell should we help you even though you are not willed to tell us the whole story?"

"Because I am not asking as a FBI agent, alright." Jo suddenly says louder and her face is red as she turns to the detective, and Jane is a little taken aback. "I am asking for your help as your cousin, s your family, Jane. You think you know me? You know nothing about me, I have changed since the last time you have seen me, just like you have changed after -" She bites her tongue and her eyes find Maura's. "You are not the only one who has lost a lot of things in the line of duty, Jane. And some of those people prefer not to talk about it, or not right away."

Jane doesn't move or say anything after Jo read her the riot act, but she is surprised that the agent did it in the middle of Boston Common, that's maybe why she doesn't move at all. Or maybe it is because she has seen something in the eyes of her cousin that she has hoped to never see again, something she once experienced herself. She had seen sheer abhorrence, sheer hate. She shivers at the memory that invades her mind and has to suppress a low growl.

Maura has seen the same emotions in Jo's eyes and can feel the shivering of her friend, and she looks up without a second thought. She knows exactly who have crossed Jane's mind when she spots the clenched jaw and swallow hard. _Gone is our well-deserved weekend_ , she thinks to herself and frowns.

"I see you in two hours at my place." Jane announce and the tone in her voice has dropped.

"Jo can come by at my house, Jane." The doctor propose and can tell that both of the stubborn women are about to protest. "I mean, I do have a back yard and it is a warm and sunny day."

"And even though we decide to work inside, Maura's couch is much more comfortable than yours." Frankie throws in and wiggle his eyebrows with a small smile. "And her TV is bigger than yours."

Jane splutter and rolls amused her eyes. "My couch isn't that bad."

"Uh-huh." Frankie and Jo say in unison and laugh.

Jo sobers again and looks long at the blonde. "If it's okay for you, Maura, then we go through my files at your place."

Maura nods approvingly and smiles broadly. "It's totally fine by me."

"All right," Frankie says and clap his hands. "We see you at Maura's in two hours then."

Jane nods silently and turns to head in the direction of Maura's house. "You don't have to do this, Maura."

The blonde rolls her eyes and bumps her shoulder into the taller woman's. "You know that I do anything for you, Jane."

Jane releases slowly her breath through her mouth and has to smile a little. "Thanks, Maura."

The ME nods and takes a deep breath, knowing that at her place will be said whatever needs to be said, and she has the opinion that her house is a little more appropriate than Boston Common when Jane and Jo come to the point to yell at each other.


	4. Chapter 3

Maura nods at Frankie as she gets up from the garden chair and he smiles weakly at her as he goes through his cousin's notes all over again. Maura takes a deep breath before she enters her own house and spots Jane sitting at the dining table, and that the notes and files are spread all over it. She can't understand why the detective all of a sudden preferred to stay in the house after Frankie had arrived with Jo though they had a kind of peace agreement in the morning, but she knows better then to ask for the reason. She can see that Jane is trying to find a link in the whole mess and that she is about to lose her patience. Maura opens the refrigerator and takes two bottles of beer out of it, placing on of them in front of her best friend.

Jane blinks a couple of times before she slowly looks up, furrowing her eyebrows. "I am a little bit confused. You're having a beer?"

"I paid for it." Maura counter with a small smile and sits down on the chair next to the Italian.

"You are going to need a lot more of it with the Rizzoli gang here." The brunette retorts and leans back.

"I still have a barrel in the basement." The blonde shoots back and chuckles as Jane needs a second.

"I don't know what to say." Jane laughs and Maura joins her immediately. Jane sobers again and sighs. "You are mad at me because I am not sitting outside with you."

Maura takes a second and licks her lips. "No, not at all. Perhaps a little bit confused but not mad. But I am not asking what else happened so you hardened your heart against Jo. I am sure there will be a time you're gonna tell me, when you are ready."

Jane smiles almost softly at the blonde but frowns a little in the same time. She still can't understand how the ME can stay so patient with her, if she would in Maura's shoes she pump herself for any kind of information.

"What," Maura asks innocently and tilts her head to the side.

Jane scoffs and sips her beer. "Nothing, I just wonder home you can put up with all the Rizzoli drama, that's all."

Maura shrugs and takes a deep breath. "Not having any kind of … **Rizzoli drama** would make my life really boring. I hardly can remember how my life has been without you, Frankie, Tommy or Angela in it." She pauses and risk a look through the window. "Speaking of, does Tommy and Angela know that Jo is back in Boston?"

Jane stares at the blonde and hunch her shoulders. "How am I supposed to know?" She tucks in her chin as Maura scowls at her and lowers her brows. "What? She is an adult woman, why am I the one to tell Ma that her favorite niece is after over five years back in town?"

"You could have warn her." Maura replies and gives the Italian a daring look because she knows that she's right.

Jane furrows her brows and purse her lips, looking for a good answer. "Well …" she stammers and her eyes grow big. "I … I didn't see Ma yesterday and today, either. And Jo turned up two nights ago without announcement as I -"

"Was hitting on me." Maura finishes the sentence with a mischievous grin as the detective trails off.

Jane splutter and leans back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was not hitting on you." She says with an high-pitched voice but the blush gives her away. She clears her throat and relax her body again. "Maybe a little bit." She admits and prays that Maura won't freak out.

Maura smiles gentle and takes Jane's hand into her own. She caresses the back of the Italian's hand with her thumb and sighs. "A lot."

"I was drunk."

"No, you weren't."

"No, I wasn't."

Maura laughs heartily but sighs. "We have to talk about it, Jane."

"Do we," Jane asks and sighs too, and her shoulders slump. "Can't we pretend that nothing has changed?"

Maura seems to consider the idea and frowns. "Do you want to do that?"

"No." Jane whispers and pulls her hand back. "Can we not talk about this right now and try to figure out what those people had in common?"

"Okay." Maura agrees and put her professional mask back on. Almost thirty minutes later, the doctor catch a movement in the corner of her and turns her head to the door that leads to her backyard, spotting Jo standing there. She put her best faked smile on and gets up to her feet, and walks towards the younger woman.

Jane notices that the two women get engaged in a hushed conversation and can tell that Jo is trying to make a move on her best friend every now and then. In the past, she has witnessed that many women, straight or not, liked her cousin's way of acting. Both had so much in common and couldn't be more different in the same time. Jane can tell that Maura isn't responsive to Jo's flirting. The blonde is keeping her distance and her arms are crossed over her chest.

Jane has to swallow a growl and forces herself to stay seated as Jo steps a little too close to Maura, but Maura perk her brows and shift her weight from one foot to the other, taking a defensive position. Jo's eyes are meeting her and Jane can see the amused sparkle in them, but something seems to catch her attention and she grabs the a thick file from underneath the others. She's cursing herself for missing it in the first place. She opens the said file and goes through the detailed reports and notes about the murder of a man named Andrew Cummings. It appears that he was the fourth victim of the serial killer. There are details about his personal life in that file, about his family, his friends, his profession …

 **His profession. What the hell?** Jane almost jumps up to her feet and holds the folder up. "Was Andrew Cummings your boyfriend?" Her tone is hard in that moment.

Maura's head swirls around and the confusion is written all over her face.

The color drains from Jo's face and she's blinking a couple of times. "Excuse me?"

"Andrew L. Cummings, was he your boyfriend?" Jane repeats her question and clench her fists.

Frankie has heard the loud voice of his sister and entered the house, prepared to jump in between the two hot-blooded women before they claw out each others eyes, but as soon as Jane's question hits his ears he stops dead.

Jo snorts and starts to shake her head. "That you are asking me such question is ridiculous, Jane."

"Yes or no?" Jane asks and accentuate the question with a pointer.

Jo's silent for a moment and licks her lips. "He was … my partner."

"In the bedroom?" Frankie blurts out and a deep frown growls up on his forehead.

She rolls her eyes and glares at him. "At work, he was newly married. Andy and I … we did not have an affair."

Jane can feel that she's running out of patience because of the information they get bit by bit. "Don't you think that this would be a great thing to start with? Is he the reason why you are so obsessed with this killer?"

"I am trying to bring justice to each of his victims families." Jo replies louder and points at the rest of the papers, and her face turns dead serious. "I am chasing this guy for five years now and in this time he killed nineteen other persons. Does it make it a difference that a … that my partner got …"

Jane huffs and throws her hands up high. "Unbelievable," she mutters and runs an hand through her hair.

Frankie groans and let his head hang.

Maura, on the other hand, scrutinizes Jo's expression and frowns a little. "Andrew Cummings wasn't just your partner, was he?"

Jo starts to worry her bottom lip and squints up at the ceiling.

"Spill it out." Jane growls low and glares at her cousin.

Jo presses her lips together and looks like she is considering the option of explaining herself or to shut up at all. She choses the second option.

Maura knows that this choice is the wrong one and closes her eyes, just like Frankie.

"Fine," Jane barks, gathers the papers, stuff them back into the right folders and slams the top one shut. "take then and leave Maura's house, **and my apartment**. If you want my help, you have to talk to me, to us."

Jo presses her lips together and shakes her head. "He was my best friend, all right." She says louder and Maura sighs loudly. "Andy Cummings was my confidant, Jane. I didn't have the chance to save his life and the only thing I had left was chasing the person who killed him. I … I promised it his wife and his parents, and I usually stay true to my word. I think that's something you and I still have in common, trying to protect those who mean the world to us." She says and looks at Maura. "And don't you dare telling me that I'm wrong. Frankie has told me some hair-raising stories about you as it came to -"

"Don't." Jane snarls and her facial muscles twitch, glaring at her brother.

Frankie swallows hard and wishes that he's somewhere else than here in this moment.

"You would do the same for Maura." Jo says and points at the doctor, ignoring the warning. "You fought two men to save her life, you put your gun down without knowing how it would turn out. You would do -"

"You don't know what you are talking about. You don't know what friendship or loyalty means. So, don't." Jane barks and want to come at Jo all of a sudden, a fire is blazing in her eyes.

Maura's faster than Frankie and steps in front of her best friend, placing her hands soothingly on the taller woman's shoulders. "Okay, okay. Jane, take a deep breath."

Jane stares down into hazel eyes before she turns around and head wordlessly up the stairs.

Maura closes her eyes for a second before she looks at Frankie and Jo. "You better leave now."

"You sure?" Frankie asks a little unsure.

"Yes, I know how to handle her." Maura answers and smiles a little.

Frankie sighs heavily and gives her a tight hug. "Call me if you need any help."

The doctor smiles broadly and nod, but then she frowns when Jo starts to gather her notes. "Um, you can leave them here."

Jo stops and straightens up. "You sure?"

"Yes," the doctor sighs and places her left hand on her hip.

"I didn't mean to cause -"

"It's okay." Maura cuts the younger woman off and smiles as Frankie says goodbye for this night, and isn't to sad that Jo leaves her house as well. She locks the front door and runs an hand over her throat, glancing over her shoulder at the staircase. She is aware that this incident didn't make the whole situation any easier than it was before. She can tell that Jane's dislike stem from something else than stolen girlfriends and crushes, something that had shattered their trust to the bone.

She takes a deep breath and turns off the lights before she heads upstairs too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane's sitting on the edge of her bed in the middle of the night and stares in the darkness at the floor. Jo's words are still unsettling her even though her cousin has been right. More than once had she let her guard down and risked her life for Maura, and she wouldn't hesitate to do it all over again. She would do it for her brothers and she would do it for her mother, for her entire family, but for Maura she wouldn't mind to die as long as she knows that the ME is save.

She put her head back in her head and blinks the tears back, that are burning in her eyes. She would die for all of who she loves, but for Maura she would take a bullet, she would run into a burning house or fight everyone who is after the blonde's life all at once.

 **Family is family, Maura is … Maura** , she thinks and gets up to her feet. She sneaks out of the guest room and cracks the door to Maura's room carefully open after as tiptoed into its direction. She slips into the room and is grateful that Maura is laying in her bed and not sitting in it and reading a book or magazine, it would be hard to explain why she is sneaking into the doctor's roomin the middle of the night. She's standing there and listen to nothing than the doctor's even breathing. She licks her lips and walks over to the empty side of the bed, frowning as the mattress dips under her.

Jane holds the breath as Maura sighs softly and doesn't move an inch. Her eyes linger on the back of Maura's head and she is about to graze the blonde's bare arm with her fingertips, but then she stops her actions, fearing that it could wake her. She furrows her brows and shakes her head as those feelings that she kept locked away for so long, start to overcome her. She press her lips to the back of Maura's head and nestle her nose in the blonde's neck, knowing that a friend wouldn't do that but not caring about it. "I would die for you." She whispers and wraps an arm around Maura's middle, holding her close.

Since Jane laid down on the mattress, Maura is fully awake but didn't move so the brunette wouldn't have an excuse to run away once again, but hearing those words from Jane makes her turn on her back and looking up into surprised dark eyes. "Dong say something like that." She whispers back.

Jane's body tense up but she stays put. "But it's true."

Maura swallows hard and trace the detective's face with her fingertips, she hesitates before she put her hand in the neck of Jane and pull it down.

"What are you doing, Maura?" Jane wishers with a deep frown.

Maura smiles as the thumb of her other hand's tracing the line of the brunette's bottom lip and feels the smile, and her heart starts to race. "Something that is long overdue," she answers and finally connect their lips.

Jane's body react instantly and a deep moan escapes from her throat as soon as she feels soft lips on her own. She wouldn't mind dropping dead in this moment but then she would be really pissed at faith. She starts to hover over the blonde and scoffs as Maura drags her nails over the small of her back after her hands sneaked underneath Jane's shirt. "Whoa, slow down your horses." She laughs amused.

"I didn't know that it has such an effect on you too." Maura replies with a smirk.

Jane is silent for a moment and quirks an eyebrow. "We have to talk about a couple of things, but for now we keep doing this -" She says and presses her lips back to the doctor's.

Maura smiles and hums approvingly, nodding. She feels like a heavy weight has been lift off her chest and is glad that Jane's responding to her signs of affection, and that she finally found the courage to take the last step. She is hoping that the detective finally understands that she doesn't want her brothers or her cousin like Maura wants Jane in her life. She sighs relieved as she breaks the kiss and runs her hands over Jane's back.


	5. Chapter 4

Maura wakes up the next morning and is wondering why on earth she barely can move her limbs. She can remember that Jane has sneaked in her room and almost crushed her as she whispered into her ear that the Italian would die for her, and that she decided to be proactive and kissed the Italian. Jane was a little surprised that the blonde did so, but she didn't hesitate to kiss her back. The ME is asking herself if her mind tricked her and that all of it had been a dream, but it shows that she has been wrong as soon as she open her eyes and is greeted with dark curls. Maura has to smile and runs her hands over the sleeping detective's back. _She must have fallen asleep as she was cuddling me like there is no tomorrow, or like she can't believe that this happening for real_. _How am I supposed to get up without waking her_? She gasps when she feels Jane's lips brushing the skin of her neck and she has to swallow back a moan.

"You like that, huh?" Jane mumbles with a smirk against the doctor's neck, but doesn't look up. She repeats her action as she hears Maura's sigh as response and forces herself to not go any further. She still can't believe that Maura has been the one to make a move on her a kissed her. Her eyes flutter shut when the doctor's hands slip underneath her shirt and she buries her face in Maura's neck, humming approvingly.

"God." Maura whispers and has to blink tears of joy back.

Jane props herself up on her elbows and looks down at Maura with furrowed brows. "I am afraid that I have to disappoint you, but I am just Jane."

Maura rolls her eyes but smiles. "Thank you for that information, Detective Rizzoli, I didn't know that."

Jane smirks and lowers her head, but then she stops herself and looks into hazel eyes to get the permission. She gets it in that second and she closes the gap of their lips.

Maura smiles into the kiss and wraps her left arm around the Italian's neck. She still can't believe that she found the courage to cross the line last night. She starts to chuckle as Jane refused to break the kiss even though it is evident that both of them need to breath. "Jane," she mumbles against Jane's lips and kisses the brunette back. "Jane, we need to breathe at some point."

Jane makes a disapproving sound in the back of her throat and leans her forehead against the blonde's. "Why?" She whispers and regrets the question as soon as she can see that Maura is coming up with an detailed explanation. She silence Maura before the other woman has the chance to open her mouth.

Maura grunts amused and feels like she is kissing a other person for the very first time. She makes a pouty face when Jane pulls away and hold the Italian's amused gazes, but she can see in those so much more than the amusement. She can see all the love and devotion in them and that makes her heart skip a beat. She trails the tips of her fingers along Jane's jawline in hope that her eyes are mirroring the same feelings.

Jane can't help the smile that is playing on her lips and tucks a strand of hair behind Maura's ear. "You are so beautiful, Maura."

"Likewise," the blonde replies and has to fight against the urge to close her eyes.

Jane is about to reply something as Maura's phone starts to buzz. She groans and drops her head to the doctor's collarbone. "Really?" She grumbles.

Maura smiles sympathetically and reach out for her phone that is placed on her nightstand. She takes a look at the display and sighs. "It's Korsak"

Jane sighs as well and rolls off Maura, getting out of the blonde's bed. "Perhaps he tried to call me too, but I left my phone in the guest room." She pauses and gives Maura a peck on the lips. "Meet you downstairs in twenty."

Maura rolls her eyes and takes the call as the Italian hurries out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the crime scene is silent and Maura takes a look at the detective every now and then only to see that Jane has clenched her jaw tight. She was surprise that the two of them really behaved like usual when they shared some time with Angels in the kitchen and when the matriarch started her rant about that both of them are working too much and that neither of them is going to find a nice partner for life if they keep that up. That was the moment when Jane grabbed the travel mug and Maura's wrist, dragging the ME out of the house and wishing her mother a nice day. Since then Jane hadn't said a word.

It has surprised Maura that they are sharing a car to the crime scene, but then it occurred to her that it would rouse suspicion if they would arrive in separated cars because Jane is staying at her house since Jo's … besieging the Italian's apartment.

Jane can feel the eyes of the doctor on her and turns her head to meet hazel eyes. She can see the question in them and doesn't hesitate to interlace their hands. She smiles as Maura's eyebrows perk up high and focuses back on the street. She doesn't want to explain why she wrapped her car around a tree in this stage of … whatever they have now. She gives Maura's hand a light squeeze and smiles as she sees that the blonde focus her eyes on the street as well. She is glad that the attraction is mutual, otherwise she would freak out right now and the silence would be awkward in so many ways, but she enjoys that neither of them have to express their feelings or to fill the silence. She finally has the feeling that everything is about to fall into place.

She halts the car right beside a patrol car and releases Maura once again, making a face at the loss of contact. She takes a deep breath and looks at Maura with a deep frown. "Ready, Dr. Isles?"

Maura smiles broadly and unbuckle her seatbelt. "Ready when you are."

Jane smirks and gets out of the car, getting her black jacket from the backseat of the vehicle. She waits for Maura before they make their way towards the yellow tape that flap in the wind. She lifts it over her head so she and Maura can pass it easily. She clears her throat and nods at a CSRU. "You know, we have to talk."

Maura doesn't look at the Italian and blinks against the sun. "Jane, we are talking."

Jane scoffs and put on a pair of gloves. "About the change in out … relationship, I mean." She replies and her voice drops. "Usually, I do not French-kiss my friends in their bed."

Maura keeps an straight face and put on a pair of gloves as well. "You wanna talk about it now?"

Jane is speechless for a moment and frowns a little. "No. I mean, not right now. Now, we have to focus on -" She trails of and her face darkens immediately. "What the heck is she doing here?"

Maura follows Jane's line of sight and has to suppress a groan as she spots Jo standing with Frankie and discussing something work-related. "I don't know. I thought she only would work with you on the killing spree."

"That's what I thought too." Jane says low and heads straight to her brother. "And why is Jo joining the party," she asks without a single good morning.

Korsak raise his eyes from his notepad and looks over the rim of his glasses at Jane.

Frankie rolls his eyes and steps in front of Jo before Jane gets the chance to freak out. He is sick of this kind of catfight now and he has the intention to end it right here and right now. "Before you yell at her, hear me out."

"You have ten seconds." Jane says low and her eyes never leave Jo.

"Jo and I have been sitting in a coffee shop when operations called me to the crime scene and I asked her if she wanna join me for today since you try to avoid her."

"You don't have the power to decide that." Jane states and furls her eyebrows.

"But I have." Korsak says as he joins the siblings and put the notepad back in the inside pocket of his jacket. "And I say that it is okay for her to join this investigation. We always need a pair of fresh eyes."

Maura smiles weakly at the two men and passes them with the excuse to check on the victim. She thinks that it would be better to leave the three detectives alone until they figured things out.

"So, I can go back to bed if you don't need me here." Jane shoots back and is about to put the gloves off again and Frankie has to bite back a groan.

"If you want to be back on patrol, you can leave now." Korsak replies with a warning tone and Jane looks surprised at the older man. Her facial muscles twitch and she marches past the two men. "Fine," she grumbles and gives her cousin a stern look.

She takes a deep breath and rubs her hands together before she comes closer to Maura who's crouching next to the body. "Fine. What do we got?"

Frankie looks long at the sergeant and rolls his eyes when Korsak signals him to fill Jane in. "The victim's name is Bradley Malloy, thirty-three. He was found by a co-work this morning."

Jane takes a look at the construction site that looks like no one has worked on for a little while and furrows her brows. "And what exactly was Bradley Malloy's job here?"

"He was a security guard." Frankie answers and Jane nods slowly. "No one noticed that he didn't came back from his round. His colleague, Thomas Baldwin, said that it is not unusual for them. Either they work overtime or have a little fun with … at places like this because they don't get interrupted then."

"And get paid for it as well." Jane says and frowns. "Lemme make a wild guess, no surveillance cameras."

Jo smirks but presses her lips together so she won't piss Jane any more off.

"Nope." Frankie simply answers and his sister's shoulders slump with a groan.

Korsak furls his brows and nods to the dark car which has emblem of the security company on its doors. "Amadeo already went through the car."

Jane looks at Jo and keeps her professional mask on. "Did you find anything useful?"

Jo shakes her and leads the way to the car, pointing inside it. "Looks like nothing is missing. They key is still in the ignition and his wallet was in the glove compartment. Neither cash nor credit cards are missing. I would rule out a robbery that gone wrong."

"Or a car theft." Jane mumbles and sighs heavily.

The agent raises her index finger and ducks into the drive's cabin, getting a black book from passenger's seat. "Maybe you wanna take a look at the logbook."

Jane takes the book from Jo and starts to thumb through the pages. "I didn't know that security guards still have these."

"Me neither." Jo admits and frowns. "Perhaps it was something Malloy did for himself."

The detective nods slowly and starts to shake her head. "Well, if it was a kind of hobby of Bradley Malloy, he didn't write down his overtime. Looks like he clocked out on the stroke."

"I saw that too and wondered why Thomas Baldwin would say that Malloy worked overtime." Jo agrees and smiles at a skeptical looking CSRU.

Jane hands the logbook to the man and ask him to bag the evidence with a thank you before she starts to head with Jo in Maura's direction. She makes a face as soon as she sees the man on the ground and takes a second. "Well, seems like someone was really pissed at the victim if they cleave his head open." She tucks in her chin as soon as she catch Maura's disapproving look. "What? It is beyond obvious," she says with a grin and points at the poor man.

Maura rolls her eyes and continues her task. "It appears that both of his wrists are broken just like his radial bones in both of his forearms."

"Sounds like defensive wounds." Jo states and furls her brows as Jane clears her throat and Maura glares at her. "What? Have I said something wrong?"

"Dr. Isles here doesn't like wild speculations." Jane informs her cousin and smiles at the blonde, but then she turns serious again and crouch down as well and pats down his pants. She looks questioningly up and then at the victim's car. "His badge's missing." She states and Korsak steps closer now. "Why taken a security officer's badge but leaving his name tag with him?"

Frankie comes up to them and holds a bloody baseball bat in his gloved hand. "I think we got the murder weapon. A CSRU found it behind that bridge pile."

Jane gets back up to her feet and looks in the direction that her brother has mentioned and a voice in the back of her mind tells her that something is off.

Korsak has noticed that Jo became unusually quiet and that the color has drained from her face. "Amadeo, are you okay?" He asks and the Rizzoli siblings turn their attention to Jo.

Jane steps closer to the smaller brunette and frowns. "Jo?"

"That's him." Jo whispers and seems like to be in her own world. "That was him, Jane."

Maura's head shoots up as soon as those words hit her ears and she gets up to her feet in no time.

Frankie lowers the bat and frowns deeply because the sentence of Jo doesn't make any sense to him and Korsak's jaw drops to the ground.

Jane needs a moment and risks a glance at the body. "What do you mean? This isn't his MO, Jo. He used to stab his victims and not to cleave the victim's head open."

Jo licks her dry lips and stares down at Bradley Malloy's dead body, trying to figure out why she knows that her very own antagonist has killed this man. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "He … he used to take things of his victims which had been precious for only them and their families. A brooch, hairpin, tie tack, a security officer's badge. Bits and bobs."

"In other words, trophies." Korsak states dead serious.

She looks long at him and nods once. "Yes."

Jane stares at her cousin and takes a deep breath. She knows that she can't blame Jo for everything, if she wouldn't have been do distracted by her anger she probably wouldn't have missed this detail in Jo's notes, because she is sure that her cousin has wrote it down. _Time to act like a grown up_ , she thinks to herself and gives Jo's back a good pat. "Well, welcome back in Boston."

Jo rolls her eyes and wants to follow the detective. "Jane, I didn't mean to -"

"I know." Jane cuts her off a little too harsh and pauses for a moment. "I know, I am not mad at you for leaving this detail out. I am mad at myself for missing it as I went through your notes. We're good."

Jo blinks a couple of times and releases a relieved sigh. "Okay."

Jane walks up to Korsak and watches the busy Crime Scene Unit with a frown. "I guess we have a real investigation going on now."

"We sure do," the older man agrees with a nod.


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the delay! I hope you are still with me and this story. And thank you for reading, reviewing and following. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is sitting behind the steering wheel and focus on the road without saying a word to her co-driver. She takes a deep breath and asks herself what Korsak and Frankie is hoping that will happen just because she has to spend some time alone with Jo. It's not like she had a say in it, the two men just decided that they are driving to Bradley Malloy's address and see who is going to open the apartment door while they dig in his digital life and wait for Maura's report.

Jane huffs and shakes her head as she follows her train of thought. "Just because we are working together, it doesn't mean that it wipe the slate clean."

"I know." Jo replies and looks out of the passenger's window. "And I wish that we wouldn't have parted under such circumstances. You've been like my sister."

"Siblings don't do such things to each other." Jane says and looks as long as possible at the agent. "It's not like I am a person who can not forgive other people's slips. I am not perfect either. I forgave Tommy for running over Father Crowley, or for sleeping with Pop's fiancée. And I forgave Frankie that he blamed me for crashing dad's car even though he was driving it and wrapped it around the tree." She pauses and her brows are perked up high. "And I was the one who was grounded for six months."

Jo is silent for a moment before she looks at the detective. "So you can forgive everyone but me?"

"Are you seriously asking me that," Jane asks with an high-pitched voice and looks briefly at her cousin. "I was supposed to pick you and your friends up from the party."

"Again?" Jo groans.

"Three people died that night, Jocelyn. And two of them were friends of yours." Jane says louder and nods. "So yes, that again."

"I wasn't driving that night."

"Does that ease you conscience?"

"I live with that knowledge day in and day out, Jane." Jo says louder and turns in the seat to face her cousin. "And I atone for my past sins, but I can't make that accident undone. I wish I could, I wish I could switch places with one of my friends that died that night, but I can't, all right. All I can do is to make the best out of my life. I never touched any kind of drugs again since that night."

"Besides beer." Jane whispers and clench her jaw.

"Oh, come on." Jo laughs and shakes her head. "Don't pretend like you never done something wrong or that you are living a life of a saint."

" **I am not!** "

"And if I wouldn't have switch places, probably Frankie would have been dead too."

Jane stops the car a frowns as she hears Jo's mumbling. "What was that?"

Jo looks long at the detective and tries to read Jane's face. All she can see is confusion. "He never told you, did he?"

Jane can't hide the fact that she has absolutely no idea what Jo is talking about and her frown deepens. She still remembers how devastated her brother was after he woke up in hospital and was told that two of his friends died in the car accident and the driver of the car that was involved in the accident too. She also remembers that her parents and she had been told that Frankie was lucky because he sat on the backseat. Already back then she had the feeling that he didn't tell the whole truth but she didn't want to push him any further, she was just grateful that he made it out of the wreck alive. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Jo scrutinizes Jane for a moment and sighs heavily. She isn't sure if the information is going to damage the relationship of the siblings and quarrels with herself, but she also knows that she can't just shut up now. "We took the car because Frankie was wasted, he behaved like a five year-old all of a sudden."

"Because he wasn't supposed to be drinking." Jane counter with an high-pitched voice and anger is bubbling up again.

Jo nods approvingly and wiggles her brows. "I know, I know. This was my fault, I didn't look out for him after we arrived at the party. Anyway, he came to me after he got totally drunk and freaked out and yelled that he want to go home and I tried to calm him down, in vain. I thought that something happened to Frankie but I didn't get him to talk, instead he got even more upset. So I went to Chris and Marcus and told them that I take the car and get Frankie back home so he can sleep it off." She pauses and shakes her head. "They had the idea to come with us because they wanted to grab some burgers on the way back to the party. I wasn't quite happy with the idea but agreed. I mean, I hadn't eaten during the evening and was also hungry. We went to the car and I was about to take the driver's seat and somehow Frankie thought that it would be alright to sit next to me. I told him that he had to sit on the backseat and then he became even more hysterical, yelled that we were about to kidnap him and that he'd only get in the car if he can sit in front of it. Marcus then said that I have to take Frankie with me on the backseat and keep an eye on him and that he'd be driving. I started to panic cuz Frankie started to attract attention and forced him on the backseat. All of us had been distracted because as soon as I buckled up Frankie, he unfastened it again. Neither of us saw the other car coming towards us. Jane, I wasn't thinking straight that night."

"No, you weren't." Jane growls low and wraps her finger around the steering wheel tightly. "And now you have the nerve to blame a dead boy and my brother for everything. Is that what atoning means to you?"

"I can't forgive myself for every single decision I made that night, all right." Jo replies and the tears are evident in her voice. She sniffles and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "For taking Frankie to that frigging party, for not looking out for him, for not calling you or one of our parents to pick him up, for giving Marcus the damn keys even though he was even more drunk than me. For everything, Jane. Every day I get out of my bed and face the music for everything I did that damn night. Each day I look into the mirror, I look into the girl's face that caused so much sorrow to so many people. I have to live with this knowledge and it kills me bit by bit. And now I try to do the right thing, to help people who lost their loved ones. That night, Jane, changed my life."

Jane doesn't blink while her cousin's words sink in. It's not like she hadn't noticed that Jo had changed her way of life after this awful accident that took three peoples lives. How could she know that Jo was sitting on the backseat to keep her brother safe? Now knowing the whole story should sooth her anger now, but instead it grows even more. It's not because Jo decided to tell her the whole story now. It's because for not trusting her back then, for lying into her face as she asked what had happened. She did feel that Frankie and Jo held something back and that Jo only told her just so much she needed to know. Every time she came up with questions about that night, Jo only wanted to know what Frankie had told her about it. Then she added a few details and dropped the topic. It angered Jane pretty much and told Jo to stay away from Frankie and that she didn't want to have to do anything with a druggie and alchy. Well, she couldn't know that time that her baby brother would turn out to be alcohol-addicted back then. Normally she would be proud of the member of her family who voluntarily takes the blame, but for no reason it angers Jane even more. She scoffs and starts the engine once again without saying a word or looking at the agent. That changing night, that's the crux of the matter. That Jo hooked up with the girl she was with in the past doesn't bother her much, she knew that her ex had the reputation to be a slot. She isn't quite sure why she had been with this woman. But that fact was a good excuse why she is out of sorts with Jo. She is well aware of the fact that this isn't the time nor the right place to blow off steam. Both of them have to focus on the case and leave their private problems out of work.

She takes a deep breath and licks her lips. "Did I miss your note that the murderer's taking trophies from his victims?"

Jo is glad for the change of topic though she knows that the detective is still beyond mad at her. She sighs and shakes her head. "No. No, you didn't, Jane. You might noticed that I wrote down my notes more detailed in the beginning."

The detective nods and furls her brows. "I did indeed. You became a little cryptical the last three years. What was the reason for that?"

Jo doesn't answer right away and looks out of the window. "Someone broke into my apartment and searched through my papers, my notes, killed my cat and my dog. Literally disemboweled them. And then, taking trophies from the victims stopped all of a sudden and the MO too."

"The killer tried to make you believe that he isn't you're looking for." Jane states and furrows her eyebrows.

Jo nods again and rubs her tired eyes. "Exactly, but we all know, man is a creature of habit. He did little things only he would do."

"And you noticed those things." Jane says and can't help the little smile. She remembers the games they played when either of them had to follow small hints. They had made up this game on their own and both of them loved it even though Jane always won. Somehow it was like Cluedo, just on their own conditions. That also meant chasing and tackling the bad guy.

Jo turns her head to her cousin and smirks. "Of course I did. I learned from the best and had the best roll model."

"Now you're exaggerate, bootlicker." Jane laughs with a blush.

Jo smiles too and looks at her. "Bootlicker, maybe. Exaggerating, no. I'm still showing off with you. Every time your name comes up in the news I say _I know her,_ _ **that's**_ _my cousin. I grew up with Detective Jane Rizzoli_."

Jane shakes her head with a smile and turns her head to look at the other brunette. "You're really a bootlicker."

Jo's silent for a moment and hunch her shoulders. "It's the truth. Though we aren't close anymore, Jane, it doesn't mean that I can't be proud of you."

Jane turns her attention back to the street to avert the agent's eyes and guilt invade her.

Jo scoffs and turns the corners of her mouth downward. "I know that you change the channel or switch off the TV as soon as you hear my name in the news."

Jane wants to disagree and opens her mouth, but then she realized it would be in vain and asks instead, "That's Malloy's home? Looks pretty normal to me."

"What did you expect," Jo asks laughingly. "A mansion?"

Jane halts the car at the curb and shrugs, undoing her seatbelt. "According to his overtime? Yes."

Jo chuckles and does the same, opening the passenger's door. "Alright let's get this done. That's the favorite part of my job."

"Seriously?" Jane whines and tuck her chin in as she sees the look the agent gives her, making her way up to the front porch. She rings the doorbell and takes a look at the yard. The grass is trimmed neatly but she can't see any kind of evidence that someone else is living here. "I wonder who's waiting behind door number one. Wife, fiancée, girlfriend."

"Perhaps no one." Jo suggests and arches an eyebrow. "He wouldn't be the first single man who owns a house."

"True," the detective agrees and sighs, holding up an hand as soon as she hears a sound coming from behind the door. She isn't sure if the sound is coming towards the door or if it moves away from it. She decides to give the person enough time to open the door before she kicks it in.

Jo seems to think the same and nods at her cousin, putting her hand on her service weapon.

The door opens and a woman with pale complexion, wavy golden-blond hair in mid-length ponytail and green eyes opens the door, she's also very pregnant.

Jane swallows her sigh and forces herself to keep her shoulders up. "Mrs. Molloy?"

The blonde nods and places an hand on her swollen belly. "Yes."

Jo keeps a straight face and swallows hard.

Jane takes a moment before she shoves her jacket to the side to flash her badge. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli." She looks at her cousin and nods once. "This is Special Agent Jocelyn Amadeo."

Mrs. Molloy looks long and confused at the two brunettes and frowns. "Is this about Bradley? What did he do this time?"

Jo looks at Jane, silently asking for permission to speak. "Can we take this inside, Mrs. Molloy?"

The blonde looks puzzled at them and steps aside to let the two strangers in. "I didn't know that the FBI is interested in speeders." She looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Unless you want to hire him as a kind of inside man."

Jo's face doesn't give her away as they follow Mrs. Molloy into the living room. "Is your husband involved with illegal street racing?"

"Only if it comes to Need For Speed." Mrs. Molloy laughs heartily and points at the light gray couch that looks comfortable. "So what is this about?"

The two Italians sit down and both frown in the same time.

Jane likes the woman instantly. All of Mrs. Molloy seems to be open and honest and that makes it harder to break the news that her husband is a victim of a serial killer. Of course she wouldn't say that out loud but it doesn't change the fact that Mrs. Molloy has to raise the child all by herself. She only hopes that the widow has the support of the family. She clears her throat and licks her lips. "Mrs. Molloy, when was the last time you saw your husband?"

The confused woman thinks for a moment and sighs almost dramatically. "Um, two days ago. We … had a little disagreement."

"What was the disagreement about," Jo asks and furls her brows.

The woman rolls her eyes and shrugs. "About absolutely nothing. It just made me mad that he always works overtime since -" she trails off and looks down at herself. "Well, since I'm pregnant."

Jane nods slowly and starts to understand why Bradley started to work overtime. She's quite aware that the salary of a security officer isn't the best and she also knows that a child can be extremely expensive. "Did your husband behaved strange lately?"

Mrs. Molloy starts to shake her head and it seems like she starts to understand why Jane and Jo are in her house. "Besides working late? No, he didn't behave strangely. Would you please tell me what all this is about?"

Jane takes a deep breath and tries to find the easiest way to tell the pregnant woman that her husband won't come home anymore. She takes a deep breath and frowns. "Mrs. Molloy, I'm afraid I have to tell you that your husband has been found in the near of the construction site he worked at."

Mrs. Molloy seems to let the news sink in. She doesn't blink nor react at all in the first place, but then she closes her eyes, wiping her cheek as a tear makes its way down her cheek. "I knew that this day would come." She almost whispers.

Jane purses her lips and looks briefly at her cousin. "What … what do you mean with that?"

Mrs. Molloy looks back at her and starts to shake her head. "Someone mugged him three months ago at that damn construction site. Broadly was pretty bad beaten up and I asked him to ask his supervisor to get transferred to a safer place."

"Did he do what you asked of him," Jo asks and looks long at the blonde.

Mrs. Molloy scoffs and shakes her head once again. "I don't think so. Bradley even didn't report the attack to the police. He said that it's gonna be fine and that it won't happen again, and that he'd be more careful."

"Why didn't he report the assault to the police?"

"I don't know."

Jane narrows her eyes and tilts her head slightly to the side. "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your husband?"

"No." Mrs. Molloy answers instantly and takes a deep breath. "Our neighbors are our only friends and we never had any trouble with one of them." She sees the skeptical look of the detective and adds, "Neither Bradley nor I ever had been much of party-goers. So no, I can't think of someone that wanted to hurt him." She pauses and frowns. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Of course," the detective answers with a nod.

"Did Bradley suffered much."

"No, not at all."

"Why did you say that to the poor woman?" Jo asks her cousin after they bid good bye to the newly widow and after Mrs. Molloy closed the front door behind them.

Jane unlocks the unmarked car and furrows her brows. "What do you mean?"

The other brunette opens the passenger's door but doesn't get into the car. "That Bradley Molloy didn't suffered. We doesn't know that yet."

Jane blinks a couple of times and nods in the direction of the house. "You can go back and tell her that. Tell her that we doesn't actually know how long her husband struggled before he died."

Jo rolls her eyes and sits down in the car. "What's our next step?"

Jane has a triumphantly smile on her lips and gets behind the steering wheel. She doesn't start the engine immediately and turns her head to look at the other brunette. "Now we take a closer look at Bradley Molloy's life and find out why he didn't report the assault to the police. And with we I mean you and Frankie."

"Of course," Jo grumbles and huffs.

Jane smiles broadly and drives off.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Thank you all for following and reading and reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me. I know that this is a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. And as you are welcome to tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy this update,**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sighs loudly as she pushes the doors to the autopsy room open. Somehow, she still thinks that this gives her arrival a even more dramatic effect, but then the thought, that the ME could thinks that she's even more upset by now, crosses her mind and she regrets her actions instantly. "Hey, there." She says with a calm voice.

Maura's standing at a computer and looks up with a frown when she hears the detective's calm voice. She's wondering if Jane tries to cover her disgruntled state or if she and Jo actually did not have another disagreement. She decides to ask the Italian later that day. "Hi."

Jane furrows relationship her brows and nods at the table on which the body of Bradley Molloy lays. "What can you tell me about him?"

"He was in a quite good shape," the blonde says and finishes the task. She rounds the counter and walks to the table. "But during the autopsy I noticed that he doesn't have a lot of defensive wounds."

"So he was taken by surprise or he new the assailant." The detective thinks out loud and the doctor wiggles approvingly her eyebrows. "Cause of death?"

Maura points at a x-ray of Bradley's skull. "Death was caused by blunt force trauma to the skull."

Jane studies the poor man's face and frowns. "What about stabbing wounds in the torso."

"No stabbing wounds at all."

Jane nods slowly and thoughtfully and raises her eyes. "What about his clothes?"

Maura looks in the direction of the lab and nods as well. "Susie's already working on them and the lab works on his blood."

Jane sighs and rubs tiredly her left eye. She isn't quite sure why she feels drained all of a sudden.

"Jane, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Maybe it's time for my next caffeine boost."

Maura quirks an eyebrow and steps closer to the brunette. "Have you eaten yet?"

Jane blinks a couple of times before she looks down at her watch. She hasn't noticed that lunch time is already over. She licks her lips and lied shamelessly, "Yes." She tucks her chin in as soon as a smile threatens to break free. "What?"

"You just lied to me." Maura says matter-of-factly and crosses her arms over her chest.

Jane rolls her eyes and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "I just was at a crime scene and then interview an newly widow. Maybe I forgot the time."

"Maybe," Maura asks slowly and raises her eyebrows high.

The Italian rolls her eyes once again and her shoulders slump. "Fine, I did forget the time."

The blonde sighs dramatically and starts to head towards the door. "Let's go."

Jane lowers confused her eyebrows but indeed follows the ME. "And where are we going?" She wants to know.

Maura doesn't bother to change her clothes and leads the way to the elevator in black scrubs and a white coat. "We go to the Café and get you something to eat. I don't want you to pass out in the middle of the bullpen."

The detective groans annoyed. "I am not a child anymore, **Mom**."

"When it comes to your eating habits, you are." The ME replies and presses the button of the elevator with a triumphantly smile.

Jane huffs but doesn't say a word anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you have," Jane asks as she enters the bullpen and takes a bite from her sandwich.

Jo is about to pour herself a cup of coffee and frowns deeply. She is more than sure that her cousin won't like the answer and decides to shut her mouth.

Korsak sips his coffee and looks expectantly at Frankie, who pretends that he hasn't heard his sister's question, and rolls his eyes.

Jane follows the sergeant's eyes and furls her eyebrows when no one's answering her question. "Do I have to ask you guys once again?" She asks and sits down on her chair.

Frankie swallows his groan and straightens up in his own chair. "We don't have much, Jane. I looked closely at his phone but didn't find anything that'd catch my eye. The last call he made was to a pizza delivery service."

Jane slows her chewing and a deep frown finds its way upon her forehead. "I sense a but."

Korsak and Jo are looking at Frankie now as well and it's visible that they wonder if Jane's right.

Frankie smiles broadly at his sister and leans back in his chair. "I also checked his finances and it appears that Molloy spent two hundred bucks weekly."

Korsak looks over the rim of his glasses and shrugs. "I can't see what's so uncommon about that."

"Me neither." Jane agrees and bites into her sandwich. "Besides, it's a unusual high sum for a security officer. Perhaps he bought his wife a little something."

"Every week," Frankie asks skeptically .

"She's pregnant."

Jo steps closer to the glass board and studies the photo of Molloy for a second. "Didn't his wife say that Bradley worked overtime because they had financial issues?"

Jane swallows and nods approvingly. "True."

The other brunette now turns to Jane and looks questioningly at her. "So, why did he withdraw two hundred bucks though he knew that they really needed it."

Jane already has forgotten her food and looks long at Frankie. "What day did Bradley withdraw the sum?"

"Every Thursday." Frankie answers and wiggles his brows.

"We didn't find any slip that tells us for what he needed the money, did we?"

Jo slowly shakes her head and sighs. "Nope."

Jane sighs loudly and glances up at the ceiling. She wonders why they always end up in a dead end when they follow a promising lead. "For how long did he withdraw that kind of money?"

Frankie looks briefly at the screen of his computer and answers, "For four years now."

She looks confused at Korsak as he gets up to his feet and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. "And where are you going now?"

Korsak puts his jacket on and looks directly at the woman. "I drive to Bradley's bank and see what I can find out. Jo, you wanna join me?"

"Sure." The agent says with a smile.

"Whoa," Jane says louder and glares at the older man. "wait a second. Why are you taking her with you, Korsak?"

The sergeant didn't know that he has to justify his decisions and frowns a little. "Because a federal agent is more useful than a moody Homicide detective at a bank, that's why I take Jo with me." He replies and turns to leave the bullpen with Jo.

"Because a federal agent is more useful than a moody Homicide detective." Jane apes him with the same tone and glares at her brother as he catches her doing so. "What?"

"Nothing," Frankie replies laughingly and gets up from his chair before Jane finally loses her temper.

The Italian growls low and starts to eat her sandwich again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak has been right, the bank manager had been more cooperative after Jo flashed her FBI badge and gave them the bank information they wanted to have and told them that Bradley Molloy always met up every Thursday in front of the bank with a young woman and her little daughter. The man also handed them a surveillance camera photo of the said woman so they can head her off later.

He sits behind the steering wheel of his unmarked car and keeps his eyes at the entrance of the bank. He leans forward and nods in the direction of a brunette woman. "Is that her?"

Jo checks the photo and shakes her head. "Close but no. It's not her." She pauses and rubs the back of her neck. "I have the feeling that this mysterious woman was Molloy's affair."

"Yeah," the sergeant agrees and takes a deep breath. "me too. And something tells me that her daughter is also Molloy's."

"You think?"

"Would explain the money, wouldn't it?"

She considers his question and nods once. "But if Molloy had a four-year old daughter, how did he keep that from his wife. He paid her 10.5 grand per year, totaled up. That means that she got her hands on over forty thousand dollars in those four years."

He furls his brows and turns his head to her. "Do you think that Bradley Molloy's mistress is the person you're looking for?"

Jo doesn't answer his question right away and looks out of the windshield with a deep frown. If she's honest to herself, she really had considered that possibility in the past, though her training told her that most of the serial killers are male. She shakes her head slightly and sighs heavily. "I had the thought, but then I doffed that idea again."

"Why was that?"

"It is proven that the sweeping majority of serial killers are male." Jo says and shrugs absentmindedly. "And women doesn't kill in that way. Stabbing someone or cleaving a person's head open is too messy, too bloody. Most of the female serial killer kill with poison."

"You are aware of the fact that we're talking about a mass murderer, right?" The older man asks and hates the fact that he's right.

Jo sniffles and smiles a sad smile. "Unfortunately, yes." She leans forward and furls her eyebrows as she spots a woman with a little girl, heading directly towards the bank. "That's her."

Korsak opens the driver' door immediately and gets out of the car as Jo does the same. "Let's have a little chat with her." He says as they walk towards the woman. He can see that she has spot them as well and that she's thinking about to run off, but then it seems like she remembers that she's not alone and her shoulders slump.

Korsak wonders why this young woman wants to flee as soon as she sees two authoritative person coming up to her and lifts reassuringly his hands. "We just want to talk to you." He says and reveals his badge when he sees the confused look. "I am Detective Korsak and this is Agent Amadeo."

The still nameless woman let the words sink in and then she nods slowly before she follows them with her daughter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading, following, to favorite, and reviewing this story. I guess I take it that you like this so far, again thank you. I hope that this little update is answering some questions. I hope you like this chapter and of course you are as always welcome to leave a review.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane enters the interview room and drops a thin folder on the metal table just for the dramatic effect. She sits down on the other side of the table and looks long at the young woman. "Why did Bradley Molloy pay you every month, Ms. Hastings?"

The young woman closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I know that it looks bad."

"Because Bradley's dead? Yes, it looks pretty bad." Jane replies and waits for the reaction of the other woman. She can tell that the news gets pretty hard to the dark blond woman and opens a file with a sigh. "I can read that you have been a construction site worker but quit five years ago. Can you tell me why?"

Lisa Hastings scoffs and wiggles her eyebrows. "I became pregnant. It's already hard enough to work at a construction site as a woman, pregnancy doesn't make it any easier."

Jane listens attentively and takes any kind of change in. Of course she knows all to well what it means to work in a men's world. "And Bradley Molloy was a coworker?"

"He was the only one who ever was nice to me." The other woman answers and shrugs. "We became close friends quickly."

Jane gives Lisa a moment and leans a little forward. "How close?" She sees that the other woman avoids her gaze and that she shifts in her seat. "He's the father of your daughter, isn't he?"

Lisa presses her lips together and looks down at the metal table, but then she looks with tears in her eyes at the Italian and swallows hard. "It was only a one-off. We had a hard workday and went to a pub we usually went to. We had too much and then one thing led to the other. We regretted it already the next morning and swore that it won't happen ever again. Neither of could have known that this one night would -"

"That's why he paid you for four years." Jane states as the other woman trails off. "Did you blackmail him? Told him that you'll tell his wife about the one-night stand if he doesn't pay you?"

Lisa looks at the detective like she just slapped her face. "What," she asks with an high-pitched voice. "No! I never wanted any of his money, it was Bradley's idea. He told me that he's responsible for the situation just like me, and that he'd support me in any kind of way he could. I told Bradley that he don't have to and that the only thing that I want is that he's a part in our daughter's life, and he really was there for her. He barely missed an event."

Jane frowns deeply and let the information sink in before she asks, "Did Mrs. Molloy know about all of it?"

"In the beginning she didn't, but now I'm not so sure of it anymore. Bradley told me that he and Hannah are permanently fighting. I wouldn't be surprised if she found it out. She started to call him every hour and asked him if he's going to be at home for dinner."

"When did that start?"

"After they got to know that Hannah is pregnant." Lisa answers and changes her position in the chair. "I also had existential fear when I became pregnant with Holly, but Hannah is somewhat paranoid. She came to the construction site Bradley was currently working at just to make sure that he's really at work. She came up with some lame excuses why she's at his working place."

Jane furls her brows and looks long at the younger woman. "He told you so?"

Lisa nods slowly and sighs. "Every time Bradley and I met at the bank. It wasn't just because of the money, it was the only chance Bradley could see our daughter and to talk to someone who isn't close friends with Hannah."

The detective straightens up and tilts thoughtfully her head to the side. "Mrs. Molloy said that they wouldn't have many friends."

"Perhaps that's correct when it comes to Bradley." Lisa scoffs and looks seriously at the Italian. "Hannah is befriended with everyone on the construction site, preferably The male workers. Bradley even started to doubt that he's the father of Hannah's baby."

"Did Bradley had a suspicion who could be the father of the child?"

"Tony Browning." Lisa answers without thinking twice. "He's the straw boss of the site Bradley worked at and spent much time with Hannah when Bradley worked the graveyard shift. It wouldn't surprise me if he killed Bradley."

Jane raises her eyebrows high and leans back in her chair. "Why are you saying that?"

"Tony once battered a worker just because he took Tony's welding mask without asking."

Jane stares at the other woman without saying a word while she starts to put the pieces together. Somehow she had the feeling that Hannah Molloy haven't answered her questions truthfully, but now she just got the affirmation. She tells Lisa how worry she's about the death of Bradley and tells her that she's free to go.

She keeps sitting at the metal table when a officer opens the door and leads the young mother out of the room. Somehow she has the feeling that they had been following the wrong lead in the Molloy case the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura approaches her kitchen island and quirks an eyebrow as she puts her wine glass down on it but Jane doesn't even look up from the notes she's studying for the last two hours. She rolls her eyes and then she wraps her arms around the Italian's neck from behind.

Jane blinks a couple of times and a smile starts to play on her lips, but still keeps her eyes glued on the papers.

"Sometimes you should leave the detective in front of the door," the doctor whispers and starts to kiss down Jane's neck.

The Italian's try to hide her smile fails miserably and she tilts her head to the side. "Are you trying to seduce me, Dr. Isles?"

"Maybe," the blonde hums with a grin. "Does it work?"

"Maybe." Jane answers and chuckles amused when she hears a disapproving whine.

Maura closes Jane's notepad and smirks as she sees the puzzled look of the brunette. "I just want to have five minutes with Jane Rizzoli." She says and steps in between Jane's legs as she turns a little.

Jane let her eyes wander over the blonde's face and furrows her brows. "It would only take five minutes? And where is the fun?" She holds Maura's gaze and smirks the blonde licks her lips, pulling the smaller woman even closer. She is well aware of the fact that this is new and that she doesn't want to jump the gun on this, but Maura doesn't make it easy for her. "Maura." She says warningly.

Maura holds the piercing gaze with a hint of a smile. "Jane."

A growl accidentally rumbles from the brunette's throat but then she sighs and her eyes drops to the doctor's lips. "Maybe a five-minutes session of making out?"

"Do you think that you can stop yourself if we make out five minutes?" Maura laughs amused.

The detective let her hands wander up Maura's sides and shakes her head. "No, I don't think so."

Maura's smile grows even wider before she gives Jane a peck on the lips. Then she reopens the notepad again and asks, "What are you looking at?"

Jane groans and takes a sip of her lukewarm beer. She makes a face and runs the fingers of her left hand over her eyebrow. "I'm trying to find a connection between Bradley Molloy and Jo's killer, but nothing of this all makes any sense."

Maura takes a swig of her red wine and sits down on the chair next to the Italian's. "Perhaps the straw boss is the one Jo is looking for."

"Tony Browning," Jane asks and shakes her head. "Nah, Browning never have left Massachusetts his entire life."

"An accomplice?" Maura suggests and tucks her chin in as soon as she meets Jane's skeptical eyes.

"I knew that there is a reason why **I** am the detective." Jane states and walks up to the fridge after she kissed the doctor.

Maura keeps her lips pursed and blinks a couple of times when the words sink in. "Are you doubting my abilities?"

Jane's shoulders slump and she closes her eyes as soon as she realizes how that must have sound. She closes the door and swirls around. "No! All I was saying is -" She smiles wryly in the same time she tries to come up with something. "That I suck in science."

Maura lowers her eyebrows because she knows that this was a bad excuse. She looks confused at the front door when someone rings the doorbell.

 _Thank God_ , Jane thinks to herself and head towards the door. "Are you expecting someone? Your secret lover?"

Maura sips her wine and shakes her head. "No, he knows that you are currently staying here. We meet tomorrow before I go to work." She shoots back and wiggles with a evil grin her eyebrows.

Jane splutter but her amused smile falters after she opened the front door. "Really," she asks flabbergasted.

Jo smiles apologetically and raises an shoulder. "I know, and I'm sorry for showing up unannounced. But I was thinking."

"And you want me to congratulate you for that?" Jane asks seriously but steps to the side anyway. "Why are you here?"

Maura enters the house and raises an hand. "Hey, Maura."

The doctor nods once and empties her glass. "Hi."

The agent frowns deeply and turns to her cousin. "As I said, I was thinking and then I wondered why the Molloy case doesn't make any sense."

"Jane was wondering the same," Maura states and opens the fridge once more to get a beer for Jo, ignoring Jane's scowl.

Jo nods slowly and takes her jacket off. "I thought so, that's why I came here. Lisa Hastings' statement … What if Bradley Molloy wasn't a victim of the killer I am chasing? What if Hannah's lover Tony slayed Bradley because Hannah's pregnant with his child and because of that he wanted to have her all to himself and wanted to get rid of his opponent?"

Maura cringes because of the syntax and Jo tilts her head questioningly to the side.

Jane doesn't look at the blonde but waves her hand. "Ignore that." She says and winces when the blonde swats her arm. "But the details of the previous murders haven't been released. How should Tony know about the trophies?"

Jo sighs heavily and walks to the kitchen island and leans with her hip against it. "I have no idea." She replies resigned presses her lips to a thin line together. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Maybe Bradley Molloy has been targeted by two persons who wanted to get him." Maura dares to throw in and steps closer to the two Italians. "That would explain the different cause of death and why his badge is missing."

Jane opens her mouth to tell the ME again that it's good that she isn't a police officer, but then she shuts it again because that's the only good explanation they can come up with right now. She takes a deep breath and chews on the inside of her cheek. "That's comprehensible, and that would explain a lot. But why was Bradley target by a serial killer?"

"Isn't that your job to find out," the ME asks innocently and shrugs with the corners of her mouth turned downward

Jane's shoulders slump and she lowers her eyebrows, looking dumbfounded at the blonde.

Jo starts to laugh amused and takes a swig from her beer. "I like her." She states with a wink.

The detective turns serious again, wraps an arms around Maura's waist and pulls her against her own body.

Jo chuckles and raises both of her hands. "All right, I got it."

Jane looks down at Maura's smiling face and growls **mine** before she presses unashamed her lips to the blonde's.

Maura gasps surprised but then starts to hum approvingly, and her hands sneak behind the Italian's neck.

Jo drops her head and scratches her forehead to shield her eyes from the sight. If she's honest to herself, she indeed thinks that the ME is a attractive woman, but when she came to Jane's apartment after she came back to Boston, she has seen that Maura's heart belongs to no one else but Jane. That's why she never really tried to hit on the doctor. She clears her throat and walks towards the door. "I … see you guys tomorrow."

Jane grunts amused and breaks the kiss. "Don't you wanna stay and watch the show?"

The younger woman points with her thumb over her shoulder and frowns. "I rather go and watch a porn on my laptop. At least I don't know those protagonists in real life."

Jane laughs waggishly and waves her cousin goodbye.

Maura looks up and frowns. "You are really impossible."

Jane smiles slyly. "I know."

Maura rolls her eyes and takes Jane's hand in her own, leading the way to the stairs.

"And where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

The detective's eyebrows shoot up high and she blinks a couple of times, but she still follows Maura upstairs.


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the delay, I hope some of you're still with this story. And I hope you'll like this chapter. And as always, tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sits down at her desk and runs an hand through her hair. As soon as they found out that Bradley's wife hasn't been quite honest with them they agreed to ask the pregnant woman to come in the next morning for another chat. Hannah had agreed and did as she is as asked, not knowing what's waiting for her. How could she?

Jane didn't need long to get an confession from Hannah and wanted to know why she and her lover made the murder of her husband look like the crime of a serial killer. It turned out that it was just a sheer coincidence.

Jane looks long at Frankie and smiles anguished at him. She isn't quite sure why she isn't relieved about the fact that Bradley wasn't killed my a manic who's terrorizing a entire country. Maybe because she knows that this person won't stop until he or her cousin are bushed. And she knows Jo, that won't happen until she kicks the bucket.

Frankie walks slowly to his sister and scrutinizes her face for a moment. "You never got a confession that fast." He states casually and shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants. "And yet you look unhappy. What's the matter?"

She looks long at him, tracing her left eyebrow with her fingers. She isn't sure why she doesn't feel any better. After putting someone away normally makes her feel like she made Boston a little safer, but this time the feeling fails to appear. She shakes her head and heaves a sigh. "I don't know why I'm not happy with this outcome. I mean, I should feel good for putting a murder, no, two murders behind bars, but the fact that we couldn't help Jo just a little bit bothers me."

"And the fact that she maybe leaves again," he suddenly asks and takes place on the chair that stand next to Jane's desk.

The detective doesn't look at Frankie and gets up to her feet, starting to take the photos and facts of Bradley off the board. She thinks about his question and has to admit that he's right. They may have their differences, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't worry about Jo, or stopped to worry about her.

Every now and then, she did ask herself how Jo is doing and was tempted to pick up her phone and call her cousin, but then her pride didn't allow it. She purses her lips and put the notes into a brown box. She sniffles and glances briefly at Frankie. "Yes," she admits whisperingly and avoids his eyes.

"Jane, what happened between you and Jo?"

She rolls her eyes and straightens up again. "Frankie ... Let's drop it, alright?"

He opens his mouth to reply something but isn't fast enough. Jane grabs the said box and starts to make her way out of the bullpen. He let his shoulders slump and furls his brows. "Alright." He agrees and walks back to his desk. Of course he doesn't think that it's alright, but he knows better and keeps his mouth shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura smiles at Jo and places the coffee cup on a round table. She was surprised that the agent invited her for a coffee and is a little skeptical because Jo keeps on flirting with her even though she now knows that she's involved with Jane.

Jo snickers and wiggles her brows. "I'm not gonna bite you."

Maura has to smile once again and starts to stir her coffee. "I'm not afraid about that, but I know that you've pinched Jane's fiancée."

Jo scoffs and scratches the back of her head. "Uh ... Yes, that I have done and I'm not proud about that. But that's years ago and I became a little wiser. I don't want to steal you from her, and I think that'll be impossible. I just invited you to thank you for everything you have done."

The ME shakes her head and shrugs. "I was just doing my job."

"I meant for everything that you have done."

Maura looks confused at the brunette but then she understands. "You're talking about Jane, not the case."

Jo looks down at her mug and a smile hushes over lips. "I ... I know about everything that happened to Jane since she's working for Homicide." She looks up and sees the puzzled expression. "I didn't lose sight of Jane since I left Boston. We ... might didn't part on good terms, but ... If you know our family, you know that we never stop to care for each other."

The blonde has to smile again and looks around in the Division One Café. She still remembers how Jane reacted as she found out that Angela started to work in it, and how many times she and the detective had spent in here just because of Angela's meals. That Jane was skeptical because her mother quit the jib again and how this place lost its charm since then. How many times Jane had a serious talk because the matriarch butt into her and her brothers' lives.

She knows that all of them are very protective, and she believes that Angela has been the perfect roll model when it comes to that. That's why she doesn't believe that Jane ever lost Jo out of sight.

She chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows. "Yes, I know that the Rizzoli family can be very protective, all of them."

"It's a boon and bane sometimes," the agent laughs and looks long at the doctor. "Promise me something, will you?" She heaves a sigh when the ME nods. "Take good care of Jane. And don't let her push you away when she has bad days. She deserves to be happy, and so do you."

Maura blinks a couple of times and then she tilts her head to the side. "You're leaving again?"

Jo clears her throat and takes a swig from her coffee. "I'm leaving tonight. Obviously I was following the wrong lead and I don't wanna bother Jane anymore, or Frankie."

"I'm sure they would call your presence a botheration." Maura pauses with a frown, leaning a little forward. "Does Angela and Jane know that you're leaving again?"

Jo makes a face and shakes her head. "I didn't tell either of them. I'm like Jane when it comes to goodbyes. I don't like them."

Maura can't really believe her ears and licks her lips. "I can tell you that she'll be very, **very** mad if you leave just like you showed up. And Angela will be devastated, not to mention Frankie."

"Believe me, Maura. It's the best way."

"And you want me to let your family know that you're sorry for your sudden departure?" She gets up and gather her belongings as soon as the brunette nods. "I'm sorry, but no. I can't do this." She looks sternly at Jo and licks her lips once more. "You're right, Jane and you are very alike. If she'd be in your shoes she'd ask me to do the same. And I don't like that at all. Now, if you'd excuse me."

Jo keeps on sitting on her chair and stares ahead as soon as Maura turns and leave. It takes a second before she groans and closes her eyes. **Good job, Jo** , she thinks and clenches her jaw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane's sitting at Maura's kitchen island and looks long at the bottle of beer that she's holding in her hands. She turns her attention to the front door as soon as she hears it getting opened. She smiles at the doctor as soon as Maura steps over the threshold, but the smile dies when she sees the serious face. "What's wrong?"

Maura doesn't answer right away. Instead, she throws her keys into the small desk that stands behind the couch and drops her purse on it too. "What happened to Jo and you?"

The Italian blinks a couple of times and her jaw drops to the floor, but then she starts, "Maura -"

"Whateved it is, get it straight." The blonde says harshly and makes her way up the stairs without waiting for any excuse.

Jane closes her eyes and follows Maura without thinking twice. She doesn't knock before entering the main bedroom and crosses her arms. "What happened?"

The doctor unbutton her blouse but turns her back on the Italian. "Jo is about to leave Boston again."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is, for your family. For Frankie."

"I can't chain her to the bed, Maura. Jo came here because she's haunting a serial killer who's obviously not in this town. Let her follow the trail."

Maura drops her arms back to her sides and turns to the brunette. "And you told her that you'll help her to chase this person down, and yet you seem to be relieved that she's leaving again."

"She's a grown woman."

"And so are you! Whatever it is that stands between you, get over it!"

Jane flinches as soon as Maura's voice raises and flops down on the bed. "Are you falling for her?" She husks and props her elbows on her knees.

Maura stops her motion and looks long at Jane, stepping closer and shaking her head. She runs her fingers through Jane's hair and waits until Jane's eyes meet hers. "How could I fall for someone I barely know?" She rolls her eyes when the detective opens her mouth to protest. "How could I fall someone I barely know since I'm with you?" She smiles proudly as Jane shuts her mouth again. "I know that you and Jo have a rough past, but I know that you're not unable to forgive. And I think that enough time passed by since the accident."

Jane studies the blonde for a while and places her hands on Maura's hips. She stares at the exposed stomach and swallows hard. "It's not just the accident, Maura."

"Then what is it?"

"I ... I can't tell you."

"Why can't you?"

"Because ... Because I'm afraid that you see me in a different light. That my mother, Tommy and Frankie see me in a different light. That all of you will think that I'm just a fraud."

Maura doesn't protest when Jane pulls her between her legs and frowns. "Why should we thing that about you?"

Jane hesitates and let her eyes roam over the blonde's torso. "Jo's dad committed suicide in their garage while she and I sat in the kitchen and talked about sports in school. We made plans for the evening when we heard the shoot. We went in the garage to see what happened and as soon as we found her dad sitting in their car and the Glock on his lap. I told Jo to stay away and that everything will be alright, told her that she should bring me the phone so I could call 911." She pauses and furls her eyebrows, shaking her head. After my uncle killed himself, my aunt lost control of her life. That's why Ma took care of her most of the time, though she was devastated as well. She started to see Jo as her own child. And when Jo decided to leave us, it broke Ma's heart. It broke Frankie's and Tommy's heart. I think my father was relieved because he didn't have to feed another mouth. Anyway, I think I ruined Jo the moment I told her to keep her mouth shut when Ma brought up her dad's suicide."

"Why are you thinking that?"

"Because before that, Jo was as bad as you are when it came to lying." Jane answers and looks ruefully at Maura. "We shouldn't have been there as my uncle swallowed the gun, we should have been at my parent's but we sneaked out because Ma was as always, annoying, and it was my idea. And since that day we had a cooled off relationship, though she never lost a word about what happened that night. Jo started to drink and to take drugs until she caused the accident, but somehow we never got over the point to forgive each other."

"And yet she came to you and asked for your help."

"She didn't ask, Maura. She demanded."

"Doesn't matter."

Jane smiles and then she frowns. "Do you see me different now?"

"Why should I see you differently now?" Maura asks back and takes a deep breath. "You did what you've thought would best for your family." She pauses and presses Jane against her stomach. "You are no bad person, Jane. You risk your life everyday, just to bring justice to people who can't talk for themselves anymore. You've done things in the past you're not proud of. Who doesn't? Everyone has a past, Jane. But you're the most honest person I know. I know that you couldn't ask a person to keep that secret for no reason, I know that youd'd rather die, Jane. I don't see you in a different light, I know that both of you were young, teens, kids. I know that you tried to protect your family even in that age." She closes her eyes and holds Jane close as she feels the Italian's shoulders shaking. She nods to herself, ignoring the single tear that rolls down her cheek. "You've been through so much, Jane. I know that you're trying to protect yourself and us, but Jo needs you." She looks long at the Italian. "Tell your mother what happened, tell your family about the suicide and take that burden off Jo's shoulders."

"If she stays we probably have to face another serial killer."

"We get through that too."

Jane clenches her jaw and furrows her brows as she looks long at the doctor. She's about to take her phone in her hand but then she pulls Maura's head down to kiss the doctor.

Maura smiles into the kiss and furrows her eyebrows as she pulls back. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane rolls her eyes and dials her cousin's number

"Manipulative."

Maura chuckles and shrugs. "I still love you."

Jane keeps the blonde's eye contact and smirks proudly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all, guys. Thank you for reading, following and that you favorite this story. And of course thanks for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me.**

 **I hope that you like this update too. And as always, your opinion means a lot to me.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane wonders why her mother and her brothers suddenly showed up just shortly after she left Mayra alone in the bedroom. Well, she isn't so surprised of her mother because she still lives in the guest house, but she isn't quite sure why her brothers suddenly came by and it appears that they have no idea either. Something tells her that their mother baits them with a free, homemade dinner. It's not like neither of them can cook, but also neither of them can resist Angel's meals. Some things will never change.

Jane sits down on the couch and turns on the TV, looking at her brother. "Why exactly are you here?"

He stops to lift his beer bottle to his lips and blinks at her, then he turns his head in the direction of Angela, who busies herself right now, shrugging. "Got a call from Ma. You know that I can't resist her dishes."

She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath, crossing her legs. Somehow, she doesn't mind a little time with her family right noe and she makes the mental note to thank Maura for that. She quirks an eyebrow as soon as the thought crush her mind and Suddenly she's afraid that there's more to come.

Her suspicion is confirmed when someone knocks at the front door and even Tommy looks confused at it. Jane gets up from the couch and makes her way to the door. She prepares herself to blow one of the doctor's admirer off. Her face darkens as she opens the door and she seems to grow even taller. "What are you doing here?"

Angela wipes her hands at a kitchen towel and hurries to her oldest child, shooing away Jane with said towel. "Is that how you welcome your cousin?" She states sternly but then a smile breaks free as soon as she lays eyes on Jo. She doesn't need to think twice and engulfs Jo in a tight hug.

Jo swallows down a groan and squint her eyes when Angela tries to squeeze life out of her, but doesn't complain about it.

Angela releases the young woman again and let her eyes roam over Jo, ushering her in. "You're as thin as Jane. Don't you have someone who feeds you properly?"

A collective groan fills the house and the matriarch rolls her eyes.

"Jesus, Ma." Jane says and walks into the kitchen. "Is that your way to welcome your niece that you haven't seen in ages?"

Frankie presses his lips together and Tommy hides his smile behind his can of soda.

Jo smirks and shrugs innocently. "I'm quite busy. I don't have time for relationships."

"Sounds just like Jane." Angela huffs and takes the wine bottle from Jo's hands.

Jane's head swirls her head and she furls her brows. "Who told you that I don't have a relationship, Ma? Maybe I just keep the woman away from you so you don't get the chance to interrogate her."

Tommy sees the smirk of Frankie and quirks an eyebrow as well. Even he knows that his sister has a huge crush on the doctor. He wince when his arm is punched but doesn't need too long until he has Jo in a playful headlock.

"Tommy," Angela says admonishingly but has to smile.

Jo fights him off laughingly and then she punches him once again. "How are ya doing, Tommy?"

He nods proudly and tells her everything that happened the last couple of years, and Jo listens attentively. Nodding every now and then.

Though Jane is a little kissed because of the intruder she's also glad because she can see that her cousin's presence makes her mother happy. She isn't sure why Jo hasn't paid Angela a visit in the time she's back in Boston. She hears someone coming down the stairs and straightens up immediately, heading Maura off. She pulls the doctor into a quiet corner and glances long at the smaller woman. "Maura, what have you done?"

The blonde blinks a couple of times and tilts her head to the side. "I just asked Jo if she'll want to have dinner with us before she leaves and she agreed, as you can see."

"Yeah, as I can see," the Italian replies and keeps eye contact. "Did you also tell her that you invited the entire family?"

"I doubt that this come close to your entire family, Jane."

"Maura!" Jane hisses through gritted teeth but smiles as the ME hunch her shoulders and grins conspiratorially. She places her hands on the smaller woman's hips and pulls her closer.

The blonde raises her brows and wraps her arms around the detective's neck. "You know that your family is here and that we're standing in the laundry room, don't you?"

Jane starts to smirk and bends her head slightly. "Well, good for us. I doubt that Ma decides to do the laundry now. She's too busy to mollycoddle my long lost cousin, whom **you** invited. And I also doubt that my brothers even know that this room exist."

Maura chuckles and tries to pull Jane's head down so she can close the last gap, but the taller woman tenses the muscles in her neck so she can keep the distance.

"I should punish you for doing all of this." The Italian whispers and wiggle her brows. She knows herself that she can't keep that punishment up for too long.

The blonde rolls her eyes and finally pulls the head of the detective down. "Oh, would you just kiss me?"

Jane still smirks as she presses her lips to Maura's and starts to him, digging her fingers into the doctor's waist. She's beyond sure that this feels much better than she always fantasized about and hopes that she never needs words to tell Maura how she's feeling about her, how much she cares about her, how much she loves her. She hopes that they'll always end up like this no matter how hard a day or a case was, or how mad they'd be because of this. She tells herself that it's premature and maybe even starry-eyed, but she can see herself with Maura as old women sitting at porch and watching their very own family. Maura always has been her safe habor, wanted or not. The only person who ever truely has seen her with her guards down.

She pulls always and let her eyes roam over Maura's face, memorizing every single detail of it. She isn't surprised that Maura keeps eye contact and that she doesn't ask why the Italian's frowning all of a sudden. She has to tell the voice in her head to shut up as it starts to yell at her that she hasn't felt all those things for anyone else, even not for her ex-fiancée. And that she should be true to herself and admit that she would die for the doctor.

Maura doesn't move an inch as Jane starts to trace her jaw with her fingers, on the contrary, she leans into the touch, and yet the corners of her mouth are twitching. She doesn't need to hear Jane saying _I love you_ because she can see it in her eyes. She can see it everything Jane's doing for her, and hearing in the things she's telling her, though they can be hurtful and cruel sometimes. But she knows that it is he Italian's self-protection.

The door to the room opens and the two women jump apart instantly.

Frankie sticks his head in and realizes that he has interrupted a private moment. He clears his throat and points over his shoulder with his thumb. "Uh, Ma is wondering where you guys are bidding. Shall I tell her that you need a moment?"

Jane rolls her eyes and Maura chuckles. "Nah, we'll be out in a second." Her shoulders slump after he gave her thumbs up and left, placing an hand on the small of Maura's back. "So much about my brothers don't know about the room's existence."

"Let's go before your Mom send a search party." Maura snickers and the detective groans.

Tommy is about to set the table and looks curiously at Jane. "Korsak's not joining tonight?"

"He's on duty in the Dirty Robber tonight." Angela pipes up and is about carries a bowl to the dining table.

Jane takes the said bowl and from her mother's hands and nods at a chair. "Why don't you sit down, Ma, we'll take care of the rest."

Angela smiles as her daughter kisses her cheek and sits down at the head of the table, but then she says. "How generous of you. I wonder what got into you."

Jo glances at Maura and wiggles her brows with a smirk, but she knows better and keeps her mouth shut. Angela isn't that wrong, she and Jane aren't very different. And even she always hated it when Angela started to grill her when it came to her romances, and Jane doesn't like it either.

Frankie chuckles as he sees the roll of his sister's eyes. "Come on, Ma. It's not like we've never done this before."

"That's true, but most of the times one of you had been up to something." Angela shoots back and eyes each of them except Maura.

Tommy pretends to be offended and straightens up. "Why are you looking at us like that, Ma? Maybe Maura's the one who's up to something."

Jane splutter and Jo and Frankie snickers amused.

Maura wants to pass the matriarch and smiles as Angela takes her hand on her own. "Maura's a good kid, she couldn't harm a file even if she'd try to." She raises her brows as Maura wants to retort something and when Jane put an hand on her hip to keep the doctor from doing so. She knows that Jane is in love with Maura, and she knows that Maura has the same feelings for her daughter. But she thought that it would be the best to keep her trap shut about that. She never had any kind of problems with the sexuality of her daughter, she was beyond relieved when Jane came to her one day and told her that she might like girls more than boys.

Back than, she thought it'd be wrong to lecture her little girl about God, sins and a that stuff because she knew how hard it must have been for Jane to admit that to her, she has seen the fear of being rejected in Jane's eyes and she told herself that this would be better than losing her daughter at all. And she also thought that just sexuality wouldn't define her daughter's being. And she was right, Jane proves her that day in, day out.

And already back in the past Jane has shown her that she had made the right decision by accepting her for who she is. She has been the role model of her sons and Jo.

Jo hadn't have such an easy way like Jane as she came out of the closet. Her mother preached her about God, damnation, fire and brimstone, and that's why her niece preferred to spend most of the time at their home, because she accepted Jo for who she really was, is. Of course she didn't approve it that Jo hooked up with Jane's fiancée, but she tried to tell herself that it always takes two for this, and she never liked that ... She clears her throat and wipes her mouth with her napkin before she can finish her thought, taking a sip of her red wine. "So, Jo. What brought you back to Boston?"

Jo slows the chewing on the pasta in her mouth, that she always would kill for and exchanges looks with Frankie and Jane. "Um -"

Angela heaves a sigh and looks down at her plate. "It's work, isn't it?"

That's the difference between Jane and Jo. Jo never has been able to lie to her aunt. "Yes. Yes, Angela, it's work related."

The older woman nods slowly and purses her lips. "So, you're leaving again?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I was supposed to leave today." The agent answers and looks long at Maura, then she smiles. "But then I heard that you're about to host your famous family dinner and I couldn't leave without having a bite of your homemade pasta."

Jane smiles thankfully because she can't need any damily drama and sips her own wine.

Angela laughs heartily and pats her niece's arm. "My food always bait you."

"That's true." Tommy agrees and ducks his head as his mother is about to slap it. "It's a compliment."

Jo snickers and shrugs. "Well, your food and some time with the family brought me here tonight. Maura was so kind and informed me that this is the place where those dinners takes place now."

Maura slows her chewing and shrugs with an innocent smile.

"Yes, Maura's house became a roadhouse over years." Jane grumbles and tries to keep an steady face while the doctor digs her nails in her thigh.

"And you're the best regular." The blonde says with a smirk.

The Italian smirks and shoves food in her mouth so she can't say anything wrong.

Jo looks at Frankie and they start to giggle like teenagers.

Tommy looks puzzled at them. "What?"

Angela rolls her eyes and pretend that she knows nothing. Of course has she noticed the change of looks that Jane and Maura exchanging every now and then, and she is anything but stupid. She just decided to say nothing until the two women are breaking the news that they're finally a couple. She clears her throat and refills her empty wine glass, ignoring Jane's skeptical look. "Jo, I'm sure that we'll find the right person too."

"That's what you said about Jane too." Tommy shoots back and winces as his sister kicks his shin.

Jo tries to hide her smile while she looks at Jane and licks her lips. "Angela, I really appreciate your offer, but currently I'm traveling a lot. I don't have time for relationships."

The older woman scoffs and waves the statement off. "Nonsense, you'll find time if you really want to, if it's the right person."

"Ma." Jane groans with a roll of her eyes and leans back in her chair. "Stop it, would ya."

Her mother huffs and directs her focus on Jo. "What kind of case are you working on right now?"

"Ma!"

Angela throws her hands up and glares at Jane. "You can't blame a mother that she worries about her children."

Jane tugs her chin in and furrows her brows. Every time her mother's playing that card, she immediately feels guilty and doesn't know what to reply. She only hopes that her cousin doesn't say anything about a serial killer.

Jo leans back in her chair and pats her full belly. "I don't think that we should wasting time by talking about work now. Angela, your dinner was, as always, delicious."

Angela places an hand on her niece's arm and squeezes it. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Jane looks long at the agent and smiles thankfully at Jo.

After dinner, Jo helps Jane cleaning up after she insisted that Angela and Maura sit down after they hosted the dinner.

Jane takes a deep breath and glances briefly at her cousin. "Thanks for coming by. It means a lot to Ma."

"Don't thank me," the agent replies and hand Jane a pile of plates. "Thank your -" She trails off and smiles wryly. "Thank Maura for insisting that I come by. She's very good at causing guilt."

Jane scoffs and looks at her two favorite ladies. "Yeah, she had a very good teacher."

Jo chuckles and opens the fridge to get beer for her and Jane out of it. "And thank for not chasing me out of Maura's house. I ... um ... You couldn't know that I stay silent about you and Maura. I couldn't know that Angela don't know about the two of you."

The detective accepts the bottle and shrugs with a placatory smile. "I -" she starts to laugh and raises her eyebrows. "Oh, believe me, she knows about us, she just tries to be civil until we crack the news. As soon as we tell her, she'll start talking about engagements, weddings and grandchildren."

Jo splutter and starts to shake her head. "Some things never change."

"No," the Italian chuckles and takes a sip of her beer. "No, some things never change."

The other woman nods slowly and then turns serious, rolling her own bottle between her hands. "I ... um ... I hope that you understand why I have to leave."

"I do." Jane replies and nods without looking at her. "I really do understand your motives, Jo. But I doubt that Ma or Tommy will. You've been like Ma's daughter until you left for Quantico, Jo, and it broke Ma's heart but she never said a word about it. She didn't know what she has done wrong that made you leave without goodbye. Neither did Tommy nor Frankie."

"Did you?"

"Understand why you needed a change of scenery," the detective asks back and shrugs. "I always told myself that I understand because of everything that you went thriugj. And I didn't make it easy for you after you slept with Stephanie. I welcomed it after you did that. So I didn't have to face all the mistakes that I've made. You've been the perfect scapegoat for everything. So I didn't have to face the mistakes that I've made."

"The mistakes you've made." Jo repeats and laughs humorlessly. "You barely made mistakes."

"I plently did." The older woman states and looks down at the bottle. "I still make mistakes, Jo. I'm anything but perfect. I started to make them as I told you not to tell anyone what happened to your dad."

"And then you had my back, after the car accident."

Jane looks long at the younger woman and bumps her shoulder into Jo's. "That's what family's for, no?" She picks at the label and sighs. "Let's call it even.'

Jo sniffles and takes a deep breath. " I leave if you want me to, Jane."

"Are you testing me," the detective asks back and scrutinizes Jo's face. "I mean, yeah, we still have a long way to go, but -" she pauses and now looks at her family. "But you're still family, Jo. And I ... couldn't take Ma's reproachfully looks."

"I missed you too." The agent laughs and raises her eyebrows as soon as Jane gives her a shove.

"You can stay in my apartment as long as you want." Jane says and finally laughs for real.

"Jane -"

"I mean it. Take some time out before you go back on hunting. Spend some time with Ma, Tommy and Frankie. Spend some time with ... your family. And every now and then, you'll even see me."

Jo smiles a little. "Baby steps."

"Yeah," Jane replies and kisses her cousin's temple with a smile before she passes Jo. "Baby steps."

The younger woman smiles but doesn't say anything. She knows to be grateful for any kind of signs of Jane's affection. She nods to herself and sips her beer instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura folds the blanket back and watches the detective walking over to her side. She isn't quite sure when the right side of the bed became Jane's but she never minded that. "It looked like Jo and you buried the hatched."

Jane lays down and runs her hands over her face, staring at the ceiling. "It's a start." She sighs and rolls her head from side to side. "I told her that she shall stay in Boston."

"Did you put that in words?"

"I told her that she can stay in my apartment as long as she wants." She looks at the doctor and furrows her brows. "Which would mean that I have to stay here a little longer."

Maura lays down as well and skids closer. "I surely won't mind that at all." She says and puts her head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane smiles softly and pulls the blonde closer. She wouldn't mind that too. She kisses Maura's tample and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. She growls low as soon as her phone starts buzzing and takes it from her nightstand, looking at the display. She frowns and looks the doctor. "That's Korsak."

"I thought all of you would have off."

"Yeah, I thought so too." The Italian states before she takes the call. She listens attentively and sits carefully up, frowning at Maura. She lowers the phone and blinks. "Hannah was found dead."

"What? I thought she's in custody." Maura says whisperingly.

"I thought so too." Jane sighs and gets out of bed again, looking at the ME. "Korsak, we'll be soon in a bit."

Maura doesn't object, she gets out of bed and walks straight to her closet.

The brunette closes her eyes and somehow is glad that her mother talked Jo and Frankie in staying at Maura's place. Jo in the guest room, Frankie on the couch.

She closes her eyes before she makes her way to the door. "I go and wake Frankie and Jo."

"Okay," the doctor simply replies.

Jane nods to herself before she leaves the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. Me and this story's finally back. Hurray 😋**

 **I am so, so sorry that it took me so long. Anyway, I hope that you will like this chapter, and you're welcome to tell me what you think of this.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **T73**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stands in the middle of Hannah's cell and stares at the lifeless body that's dangling two meters over the ground, furrowing her brows thoughtfully. She's more than sure that something is wrong with the picture. **Sure, it wouldn't be the first time that someone commit suicide instead of going in jail for being an accessory to murder** , she thinks to herself and starts to chew on the inside of her cheek. **And a pregnant woman wouldn't hang herself just like that**.

She turns her head when she hears how Korsak's about to ream the warden and some of the staff. She doesn't feel sorry for them because eve she can't understand how that could happen.

"This doesn't feel right," Jo states but gives Maura the space she needs. "Don't you think?"

The detective takes a deep breath and presses her lips together. "Something feels not right, yeah," she agrees and opens her mouth to ask Maura directly, but then she shuts it again because the doctor doesn't even look at her. She goes to a small bookshelf but can't find anything there that would answer any of her question.

Frankie frowns deeply and lifts the thin mattress off the bed. "At least, they didn't touch anything after they found Hannah." He states and the two women nod approvingly.

Maura stops her patting down and pulls a folded piece of paper out of Hannah's overall. She takes a look at it and looks slightly worried at the Italian. "Jane, maybe you take a look at this."

Jane takes a deep breath and steps up to the doctor, taking the paper from Maura's hand. She reads the note and her eyebrows shoot up, handing it to her cousin. "The ninth commandment." She says and heaves a sigh. Something tells her that this is anything but a good sign.

Jo looks at the note that reads **Thou shalt not bear false witness**. The voice in the back of her mind tells her instantly to be more careful then she was before.

Jane can hear the wheels in her head turning and looks long at her. "Care to share, Jo?"

Everyone turns their heads to her and the agent and she chews on her bottom lip. "I don't wanna be overhasty. "

'But you have a thought." Frankie throws in and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"I have." Jo agrees and nods at him. "But one step at a time. Firstly, I wanna take a look at the security system and the surveillance footage. Frankie, how food are you with computers?"

His eyebrows shoot up and hr doesn't answer right away what makes Jane smile amused.

Jo chuckles and starts to lead the way. "Well, that's still better than me."

He rolls his eyes and follows her without objection.

Maura looks after them and then she glances at the detective.

Jane scoffs but turns serious as soon as she eyes the dead woman that's hanging from the bars.

The doctor's sensing what the detective thinks and takes a deep breath. "You don't think that this is a coincidence, do you?"

Jane takes a moment before she answers, "You know what I think about coincidences. It's just ... Sure, there are people who don't wanna spend the rest of their lives in prison, but none of them were expecting a child. And Hannah seemed to be thrilled about her pregnancy, she was willed to foist the mailman's on Bradley only to consolidate its fortune."

"Simetimes people change their minds for reason we don't understand."

Jane let the words sink in and nods slowly, but then she shakes her head. "Not Hannah. Anyway, what can you tell me?"

Maura takes a deep breath and licks her lips. "Not much yet."

"I know, I know." The detective says before the blonde can continue. "I go and talk to the guards and give you time to do your job."

Maura smiles a little but frowns after the Italian leaves the cell. Even she doesn't have a good feeling and a voice in her head tells her that Hannah's death was just a warning.

She closes her eyes briefly and forces the thought out of her mind. All she needs to do right now is to stay objective and do her job. She nods to herself and starts the external examination again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obviously, Korsak's still pissed but in the same time glad that he still has an ace up his sleeve, an ace named Jo. She helped him to get access to the security system and the surveillance footage as the director was about to put his foot down. He rubs his tired eyes and points at the handwritten note that Maura has found in Hannah's overall. "It's handwritten, can't we compare that with something she wrote in the past?"

Jane presses her lips together and crosses her arms. "I already compared it with her confession she wrote down, it's not Hannah's handwriting, Vince."

"Someone plant the note on her," he asks and Jane nods warily.

Jo clears her throat and looks long at the detectives, pointing at the note. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but who writes down **Thou shalt not bear false witness** before they hang themselves?"

"Someone who has a bad conscience." Korsak says back and shrugs.

Jane looks at him skeptically and frowns a little. "Come on, Korsak. Even I wouldn't write that down before I swallow my gun. She didn't write that and even you know it. That's not Hannah's style."

He sighs heavily and walks to Frankie. "What does Maura say so far? Suicide or murder?"

"Nothing so far," the Italian replies and follows him. "She hasn't finished the autopsy yet."

"What about the footage?"

Frankie hesitates but then he looks at the older man. "There is nothing. Only prison staff. None of them went into Hannah's cell, and even if. They haven't been longer in it than five minutes."

"Why five minutes," Jane asks and furls her eyebrows.

He looks at her and shrugs. "I read the protocols. She complained a lot about the conditions."

Korsak points at Frankie's monitor and leans a lite closer. "What about this guy? He's about ten minutes in Hannah's cell."

Frankie sighs and wiggles his brows. "I noticed him too and followed his trail, but he's good and avoided every single cam. We don't have a clear view of his face."

Jane follows the man with the cap on his head. Its one that every guard wears and he also wears the uniform. She hopes that she at least gets a little glimpse of his face, but is hoping in vain. It seems like the man knows exactly where the cameras are. "Damn it." She mutters under her breath and clench her jaw. At least now they now that they're really looking for a man. "What about the keys he used?"

Frankie looks briefly at his sister. "They were reported as stolen.

"I'd like to have a talk with its owner."

Jo looks confused at the detective. "Why?"

Jane blinks a couple of times at her cousin and turns on her heels without answering the question.

The younger woman rolls her eyes because she knows perfectly well that her question was beyond stupid, and that Jane perhaps is going to hold that against her for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The detective enters the morgue and stops as soon as she sees the lifeless, pregnant woman laying on one of Maura's table and tries to understand what the person who's responsible for this is thinking. She knows all too well that no answer's going to ease her mind. She heaves a sigh because the autopsy room is empty and makes her way into Maura's office. She enters the room and sighs once again as the doctor looks up from her laptop.

Obviously, Maura's writing down the autopsy report and her eyes mirror concern. She immediately stops typing and closes the lid of the device without saying a word. Jane's expression tells her to wait until the Italian breaks the silence. And she knows Jane better than to push her right now.

The detective takes a seat onto the small couch and stretches her back with a groan. She keeps her eyes closed and her head leaned back. She crakcs an eye open and states up at the ceiling, shaking her head. "Why on earth would someone kill a pregnant woman that just has been arrested for murder?" She asks more herself then the blonde. "I mean, we got her for staging her husband's murder, and she would have been punished by not having a part in her baby's life." She finally looks at the doctor and furrows her eyebrows. "And what the hell should this note in her cell mean? The guy Jo's looking for never did that before. Are we looking for another copycat? It wouldn't surprise me, though. People do crazy things to get their 15 minutes." She's quiet for a second and Maura is about to open her mouth but then she thinks better of it and closes her mouth again.

Jane sighs heavily and continues, " **Thou shall not bear false witness**. That's an religious aspect. Is it a clue why he killed Helen in the same time? Was it punishment because she and her lover pretended to be Jo's serial killer?" She pauses and finally glance at Maura. She can see that the ME right now exercises restraint which means that it looks like Maura's not breathing anymore. "Wanna tell me something?" She asks with a slight smile.

"Yes," Maura breathes and gets up from her chair, and walks over to her small couch. She sits down right next to Jane and hands her some photographs that her assistant has taken during the autopsy. They're showing some different ankles of Helen's neck and Maura points on them. "Can you see the strangulation arks, Jane?"

Jane crowns a little and bids slowly. "It's hard not to. But what do you wanna tell me with this?"

"That someone stood behind Helen and strangled her before they hung her. That's what the different ankles of the bruising is telling us."

"How long has it taken?"

"It took quite a while. She was fighting back hard. Almost all nails of her right hand have been snapped off."

Jane's clenching her her jaw and she runs an hand through her hair. "Probably because in her last moment she tried to safe the life of her unborn baby."

"Perhaps." Maura agrees sadly and isn't quite sure what to say in that moment, or what to do. It was always Jane who comfort her when she had a hard time. She licks her lips and looks briefly at the Italian's hand that's laying on Jane's thigh, and then she places her own over it just to give Jane the feeling of comfort.

Jane looks down at the hands before turning her own and intwining them, and then she gives Maura's hand a light squeeze. She contains a smile as she sees Maura's surprised face, but then she becomes serious again. "I really was hoping that all of this stays Jo's ... **thing**."

"You mean that this would be her very own serial killer!"

Jane doesn't answer right away and considers her answer, but then she hunch her shoulders."Yeah." She furrows her eyebrows and looks questioningly at the smaller woman. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Yes," Maura snickers but places her head on the detective's shoulder. "But I still -" she trails off as Jane's eyebrows shoot up.

The other woman smiles softly at her and kisses Maura's forehead. "I like you too, Maura. Very much." She cringes as she feels her phone buzzing and looks apologetically at the blonde. "I guess it's time to go back to work, even though it feels like it only has been ten seconds I've been down here." She gives Maura a peck on her lips before she get off the couch. "Give me a call in case you find something else."

Maura smiles a little and bids without saying a word. She knows all to well that she doesn't need to confirm Jane's request, she'd contact the Italian anyway. She takes a deep breath before she gets up to her feet. She wiggles her brows and gets her white coat from the hook so she can join her employees in the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane's arriving at the third floor and looks puzzled at Korsak, who appears to be waiting for her already. She blinks at him a couple of times before she asks, "What's wrong?"

It seems like he doesn't know how to break the news, scratching his chin. "The owner of the missing key card is Kevin Barber."

"Okay," she replies slowly and frowns. "Is he on his way already?"

"Here's the problem. We sent two officers to his house to pick Kevin up. They kicked the door in after they saw someone laying on the floor in the living room. Kevin has been beaten to death."

The Italian stares dumbfounded at the older man before she barked angryly. "You have to be kidding me!"

Korsak wiggles his brows and can understand her frustration. Every time they seem to make progress and then there is another stepback. "Frankie's already on his way to the crime scene."

"I need a break." Jane replies and closes her eyes. "If someone's asking for me, tell them that I'll be back in a bit."

Korsak heaves a sigh and walks to his desk. Then, he suddenly turns to the leaving brunette. "And, Jane?"

She slows her steps and turns her head to him. "Yeah."

"Don't do anything stupid, alright."

A small smile plays around her lips and she nods once. "I simply wanna go somewhere where I can scream at the top of my lungs without bothering or scaring someone." She says and turns to leave. "Like we have a suspect that I could beat up." She mumbled under her breath and puts her jacket on.


End file.
